


UnderShrunk

by SammiGamer



Category: Undertale
Genre: AU, F/M, G/T, GT, Giant/Tiny, Other, TINY - Freeform, Undertale AU, giant, shrunk, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-08-30 05:57:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 31,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8521060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammiGamer/pseuds/SammiGamer
Summary: I think I came up with this... It's based off a Skype rp im doingCover and art by me ©Unless specified otherwise.Undertale belongs to Toby-Fox. ©Please leave comments so I know to keep updating on this site





	1. Falling

 

Me: Samantha, 18 year-old girl,wavy/curly strawberry blonde hair, hazel eyes and pale skin. Size of your thumb. Has a dark blue hooded cloak on and has blue rimmed glasses.))

 

I find myself falling.....and falling and falling down a large hole. Until I suddenly feel a tingling sensation before hitting the ground, being knocked unconscious...

 

30 minutes later

I slowly open my eyes, and with a groan, I sit up with my hand on my forehead. I look around.....I couldn't see in great detail, being near sighted and all.... I look/glance around for my glasses..I finally spot them on the ground nearby. I lean/reaching for them. I pick them up and put them on. I look around. Something suddenly occurs to me...how did i survive the fall?and......why is everything so BIG!?

I stand up quickly but the object i was on moved/bent, causing me to fall onto the 'actual' ground. I get up swiftly and look to see what i was on before.....

 

'wait is that...a flower?!'I think in my mind.

I look around, seeing myself surrounded by flowers...

"The flowers must have broken my fall"

"hmm.....i wonder..... where am I anyways?"i say looking around as i begin to walk, although i feel slight aches and pains on my body.

" eh it's probably a few cuts and bruises...i should be fine"I say walking through the forest of flowers

 

It takes about a half hour to make it through to the first room, where there's nothing but a single, smiling flower adorning the room. He doesn't seem to notice you at first, "...Where are they, they should be here by now!"

 

 

I see that the flower has a face. I barely managed to hold back a gasp. 'what the heck? okay this, has GOT to be dream now......right?' I think to myself.

 

The hood of my hooded cloak Is up, hiding my face. I look around to see if there is anything around for me to hide behind like a rock or something

 

Nothing to hide behind...

"Wait, I-is that, o-oh, Howdy!" He says when he finally notices you, "You must be new to the underground, huh?"

 

He notices that im small...

 

I freeze when I hear the flower talk. I gulp and look at him. I tremble slightly, just realizing how big he was compared to me....

 

"H...hi um d..dont mind me..i.im just passing through..." I say. I try to speed walk around him.

 

"Can I have two minutes of your time?" He asks, "I wanna show you the ropes, the Underground is a dangerous place."

 

I pause....

"W..who are you?...and dangerous? Doesnt that make you dangerous too?"

 

"I'm Flowey, " He says, "Flowey the flower! And no, I'm not dangerous, I'm the one monster down here not looking for revenge against humans!"

 

"underground? m..monsters?! ...im dreaming right?...."I ask, keeping my distance.

 

"Anyway, " Your soul appears in front of you, " As long as you stay out of sight, you should be okay, but I've got something that can protect you just in case!"

 

White... Things appear around him, "These are what I like to call friendliness pellets. They're made of pure LOVE. LOVE is the one thing that can defeat monsters, but is harmless to humans. Go ahead, " He sends them towards you, "Grab as many as you can!"

 

He notices that my soul is multicolored! He has never seen anything like that....well..he hasnt see this small of a human before either...

 

"What the!?....."I say when is see a heart come out.

I try to go to the door but I find that I cant leave...

 

I look back at flowey.

 

((I literally just imagined a pellet the size of me or the size of my head hitting me lol XD))

((i know the art i made isn't exact but i did this in a 2-3 hour period so I hope you like it))

 

"friendliness.....pellets"i say, suspicious 

 

I was still suspicious but... oh well. 

 

I realize that they are like my size."wait-nonono!- oof!" I get hit and knocked onto my back

 

Your health is knocked down to 1.

 

Flowey's face twists into a sadistic grin, "You Idiot! In this world, it's kill or be killed! Who could pass up a chance like Thi-"

 

Flowey is blown of the face of the earth before he can finish, the fireball launched at him coming from a much bigger, but ultimately MUCH nicer feeling goat. She has an aura around her that is incredibly soothing, even after all that!

 

"What a horrible creature, picking on a poor, innocent youth," She says.

 

augh...."I put a hand on my chest as I sit up

"I knew I shouldn't have trusted you....and I am not an Idiot!"I say

 

 

I hug my knees,"no please!"I say. I bury my head in my knees when I see the seeds closing in....

 

I wait for the end....but it doesn't come.... I lift my head just in time to see flowey get hit in the face. I then glance around, wondering where the fireball came from...

 

i gasp softly, seeing the giant towering goat woman. I scootch back, intimidated by her.

 

My hood still has my face hidden

 

she is looking around, confused

 

She smiles warmly, "There's no need to be afraid, my child." Her tone is warm and soothing.

 

I scootch back more, and slowly try to stand but I I fall onto my hands and knees...... I was weak from flowey's attack.

She sees movement

 

She picks you up, her hands soft and gentle, "How did you... How did you get so small?" She asks curiously, "You must've had a terrible fall..."

 

I lift my head only to see a giant hand reaching for me. I yelp slightly and flinch away. I quickly turn and try to crawl away...even though it was hopeless

 

"eep!" I yelp and struggle slightly when im lifted up by the back of my shirt.

I am deposited into her palm....I look up at her and my hood falls down...revealing my face. I look at her with my hazel eyes behind blue rimmed glasses. Then.....I faint from feeling weak from the attack from flowey...I lay on my side

 

You wake up several hours later, on a table made for two, maybe three people. Beside you sits an enormous piece of pie.

 

I bounce slightly in her hands as she takes me to her home. I am completely unaware of what was happening....

 

 

Hours pass and I soon stir....

 

I slowly open my eyes and sit up with a yawn. I glance around. Where was I? was I on a table?i dont remember falling asleep here....and.... Is that a piece of pie? It's huge!...... Oh gosh I hope that lady isnt gonna eat me!

 

...I suddenly remember what happened. I quickly try to stand up

 

((I forgot to mention that I have a small dagger but...I am not going to use it to harm others))

 

I stumble slightly but manage to keep my balance somehow... I suddenly feel a vibration ...I then hear footsteps. I quickly hide behind the pie...

 

It smelled good though...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments and questions. i love feedback!


	2. Caretaker

She walks past looking at you, "Good to see you awake!" She smiles, sitting down in her chair, a few feet away, "I was worried you wouldn't wake up! ...That pie slice their is yours. I don't expect you'll be able to eat it all, but feel free to have as much as you like.

 

"Eep!"I yelp, startled, I turn around and fall on my butt.

"Y...y..you n..not t...tricking m..me like t..that f..flower d...did.....are you?"I ask nervously...

She seemed nice...nicer than flowey the flower anyway...

 

She smiles, "No, that flower is just a liar. He gives us monsters a bad name, really. Up until now, though, he's always been just talk, but now... I don't know If he was taking advantage of your small size or what else it could be, but... ...Oh, Let's not stay on that topic too long, how are you? You're not too badly hurt, are you?"

 

I..Im still feel..a..b..bit sore m..miss"

 

"Toriel, " She smiles, "Call me Toriel."

She carefully walks over, delicately placing a hand over you to use a healing spell.

 

I flinch slightly when her hand comes near me. I didnt know what she was doing.

 

"Worry not, my child, I only wish to help you."

 

"H..how c...can you help s..soreness g..go away?" I ask, looking up at her hand.

 

"I've learned a few healing spells in my time. It's only a minor one, but it should work wonders." You're surrounded with light for a moment, before it quickly goes back to normal, and your wounds are healed.

 

I look at the light in wonder/curiousity.

"Woah..."I say, not feeling the soreness anymore.

I look up at her. "T....thank y..you t..toriel"

 

"No trouble at all, " She smiles, "Would you mind telling me your name?"

 

S..Samantha" I say with a small smile

 

"Pleasure to meet you, Samantha." She smiles warmly, moving her hand away."

 

"S..same to you toriel."

 

"But um... How do I get out of the underground?......because I wasnt like this when I was above ground....."

 

"Leave?" She asks, "But, Samantha... I'm afraid I can't. Most monsters are nice, but there are a few outside the Ruins that aren't so friendly, I'm afraid."

 

Oh...." I say. I look down.. I look at the pie. I use my hand to pick up a small handful of the pie. I taste it. "What kind of pie is this?"I ask before eating it.

 

"Cinnamon and Butterscotch, my dear. You're not allergic to either, are you?"

 

Nope, I'm not allergic to anything thankfully" I say

 

It's pretty good...thank you toriel"

 

"No trouble at all, I'm glad you like it. You know... Before you came, I was going to make a snail pie, but, no one around here but me likes them, so... This is what I decided to make you instead."

 

Thank you for making this for m..me toriel." I say

 

I eat more pie till I'm full. 

I sigh slightly. I hug my legs and rest my chin on my knees. 

I feel so ....... small.......Im s..sorry im a burden..."

 

She seems to read your mind. She gently runs a finger down your back, "You needn't worry, Samantha, having you here is no trouble at all."

 

A..are you s..sure?" I ask, flinching at first but then letting her run her finger down my back.

 

"B..but I...I just feel so.....useless...I mean...I almost got killed by a talking flower!.....thats humiliating..... I would only fight in self defense..........I... I dont like people getting hurt or people hurting others for no reason..."

 

"I can see you wish to return to the surface... I can't stop you from this, but... I'd never forgive myself if you're hurt."

 

"I just dont like feeling so useless....I wish I could help you with things....but I'm afraid....I'd just get in the way...and ..I feel like Im too small to help....im sorry toriel... But I will be careful...I promise... Thank you toriel, for everything......can....can I have a hug.....please?"I ask, wiping away a tear

 

She nods, picking you up to hug you.

 

I reach my arms up and hug her.

 

She holds you close for a while, "I'll take you to the exit when you're ready."

 

T..thank you Toriel....... 

 

I wait for a minute

 

ok...im ready..."

 

I sniffle and wipe my face but I soon nod....

 

She walks to the basement, opening the door for you, "Be careful out there, Samantha. Hopefully we'll meet again soon."

 

 

I slide off her hand. I listen and then nod. " I will and I hope we will too..."

I turn and begin to walk...but I stop. I look back and wave with a small smile before facing forward and continuing to walk.

 

She closes the door gently.

 

Outside, in the nearby corridor, the smug flower returns, "Golly, look at that! She lives! Gee, and here I thought you would've had a panic attack!

 

I put my hood up 

 

...

 

"Eep!" I jump back. " yeah, and you didnt help"

 

" w..what do you want flowey?/ why are you here flowey?"I ask

 

"Oh, nothing. Just lamenting on the fact you haven't killed anything yet."

 

"Shame you ignored the motto I instilled on you "

 

" I don't intend on starting either. I will only react in self defense"

 

"That's the voice of someone with a death wish!" He laughs.

 

But even then I will not intend to try to kill. Anyone. Not. Even .you. Even though you are a jerk."

 

"Golly, those are some hateful words coming from you..."

 

" call it what you want but I have dealt with people who dont deserve kindess but I try to give them it anyway even though they havent give me any."

 

"Do you ever consider the possibility that silver tounge of yours could be the end of you someday?"

 

" yes. Yes I do. I think/consider that every day when people tell me to shut up..."

 

"Not exactly the example I was going for, but..." Flowey's voice trails off, "Oh, never mind, you'll see what I mean."

 

He then dissapears into the ground, nowhere to be seen.

 

"Bye flowey.."

I begin to walk with a sigh.....

 

 as soon as I leave the room I immediately feel cold.....

 

I gasp and see im now in a forest.....and its..... snowing...

"maaan....." I whine.....

 

I sigh and wrap my cloak around me more and continue to walk. "I..it's pretty out here a..at least...."


	3. Skelebros

After walking quite a long way, you feel like you're being watched.

 

I stop and glance around....

'strange.... I dont see anyone....but I help but feel like....im not alone....' I think to myself.

"Let's just hope it's not flowey...."I grumble under my breathe, wrapping the edges of my cloak around me more.

I keep walking.. I come across a large stick, which I vault over. 

I rewrap my cloak around me. I walk a little more.

 

The stick, (You were right,) snaps behind you all of a sudden.

 

"Eep!"I yelp, turning around quickly to find......nothing...

I sigh, turning around, I straighten up and try to calm down. "Ugh.....I swear my nerves are gonna be shot soon..." I sigh, rubbing/ kneeding my face/forehead.....

I pick up the pace . I am speed walking....

I soon arrive at a bridge or something of the sort. I step onto it.

(*this is how you know sans is speaking))

 

*hey. 

 

You hear a voice behind you 

 

*i'd wait a minute if I were you.

 

 

I freeze immediately when I hear the voice. I gulp..... I wasnt sure if I should run... Or if I should take a chance and look behind me......

I wait for the voice to say something.

 

He kneels down 

 

*turn around.

 

 I gulp and slowly turn around. I flinch, falling down onto the snowy ground, looking up and up at the monster.. 

My hood hid my face.

I scoot back and scramble to my feet quickly. I run across the bridge.

 

Sans more or less shrugs this off, he'll talk to this tiny once they calm down a bit. He follows carefully, making sure to stay a few paces behind at all times.

 

I keep running, glancing around for something to hide behind.

I see a lamp and quickly hide behind it.

 

Before long, you feel another presence

 

SANS!

 

*yeah?

 

WHAT ARE YOU DOING, LAZY BONES?! IT'S BEEN THREE DAYS AND YOU HAVEN'T RECALIBRATED. YOUR. PUZZLES!

 

*hey, bro, chill. i've got a ton of work done today.

 

SANS, D-

 

*a skele-ton.

 

You can FEEL the anger from the taller skeleton from all the way over there!

 

My back is against the lamp.

 

I hear him say" come on kiddo. I don't hu-"

 

Then I flinch, hearing a loud voice...Oh no..theres another one here now...

I listen to the conversation.... I barely manage to hold back a giggle from the pun..... But thankfully I held it back...

I gulp, hearing and feeling the anger from my right.... I glance over and immediately get back. He was Huge!... Like... He was as tall as toriel!

 

NYAAAGH! SANS, WHY MUST YOU DO THIS TO ME?! 

 

*sounds like someone's funny bone's broken.

 

SANS, MY FUNNY BONE IS FINE, I- J-JUST GET BACK TO WORK! PUT A LITTLE MORE "BACKBONE" INTO IT. NYEH HEH HEH! He leaves, before coming back one more time HEH. He leaves, gone this time.

 

*heh, don't worry bout him, kid, my brother ain't dangerous, even if he tries to be.

 

I tremble, wondering if he knew where I was hiding...

'Oh yeah sure..And i sure your not either.....im not gonna be tricked again. I promised toriel I would be careful.' I think to myself.

I see a nice little outpost stand.

'If i can make it behind there....maybe...just maybe...I may have a chance' I think to myself.

I glance to my left and see that hes not looking. I take a deep breath and book it! I run

￼ 

You're pulled in by him, seemingly by magic

 

*hey, i know what you're thinking, kiddo. "why trust this guy, he's gonna hurt me."

*ill tell ya right now, kid, i don't wanna do that. trust me, if i wanted to hurt ya, you wouldn't have been able to make it two steps outside the ruins.

 

Eep!"I struggle to get free of the blue magic around me. I feel and see myself getting pulled/brought closer/ towards him.

I tremble.

"Y..you p..promise?" I ask still slightly nervous.

 

"W....well I guess thats true..."

I watch as I'm brought closer

 

*hey... i know it's a lot to ask, but... could you do me a favor? see, my brother's a human hunting FANATIC, and... it'd make him smile if you let him catch you.

 

A favor?.....wha- " I pause to listen, my eyes widen "....h...hunting? Of c..course he would smile then if he catches me....

I I..like making people h..happy but... What will he do afterwards?" I ask nervously.

 

He puts you into his hand

*he's got a cage in our basement, but it's got bars so widely spread, even a GIANT could walk right through them.

*im overexaggerating, obviously, but for you, it might as well be true.

 

I flinch when the magic places me into his hand... I look up at him....

 

His bones felt.....warm?.... strange..oh well..

 

I cant help but giggle softly at the joke...

 

"S..so um..... Y..your s..sans right? Y..you have an unbonelievable sense of humour...heh...heh sorry....that was really bad..."

 

*yup, that's me, sans the skeleton.

 

*good joke, by the way, kid, it was pretty funny.

 

Y..you really think so?" I ask with a slight smile.

I shrug off the fact he didn't answer my question....

" I..im Samantha"

 

*nice to meet ya, sammy.

He smiles, putting you down, 

 

*Alright, i'll meet you up ahead. don't worry, sammy, i've got an eye socket out for ya.

 

"O..okay sans....and. Thank you for being nice to me.... I've had a rough day"

Hehehe" I laugh 

"Okay, see you ahead"

 

Strangely enough, Sans goes back the way you came.

 

"Wait where are you-...nevermind"i say.

I begin to keep walking forward/ walk ahead. 

I wrap my cloak around me more

 

I see a large rock ((to me)) ahead.

I climb up onto it.

 

Walking further ahead, you see Sans and his brother talking

 

AND THEN, BROTHER, THEN I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, FINALLY BE IN THE ROYAL GUARD!

 

*sounds great, pap.

 

SANS! Pap looks in your direction IS THAT A HUMAN?!

 

*nah, bro, pretty sure that's a rock.

 

OH...

 

*what's that on top of the rock?

 

SANS, IS THAT A HUMAN?

 

*yup.

 

I gulp, nervously when papyrus looks at me.....I feel so intimidated...he was so much bigger than he did when I was behind the lamp.

 

He practically flips out. He looks extatic

 

SANS, SANS GET THE PUZZLES READY, WE NEED TO CAPTURE THEM!" And as fast as he was there, he was off

 

*heh, welp, that went well, don'cha think?

 

I watch as he runs off

 

"Yes actually....I thought he was gonna grab me or something...but....um...puzzles?....

What kind of puzzles did he mean?"

 

*you know, brain games and traps, stuff like that.

 

He sighs, chuckling "*You'll be okay, just go on ahead, the first one's up there.

 

Oh ..okay I'll give it a shot I guess. See ya ahead." I say.

I slide off the rock and walk towards the puzzle

 

Up ahead is a snow field "NYEH HEH HEH! WELCOME, HUMAN, TO THE INVISIBLE ELECTRICITY MAZE!

 

STEP FORWARD, IF YOU DARE!"

 

e..electric?!. oh sans you better be right about this...' I think to myself

 

I nervously step forward.

 

Instantly, Papyrus is shown how shocking his electric maze is

 

*maybe she's supposed to hold the orb, pap.

 

"GOOD IDEA, SANS!"Pap walks over to you, his footprints marking where its safe to walk, "HERE, HOLD THIS PLEASE." He hands you the orb and walks back

 

I flinch..

"Ooo that's gotta hurt..."

 

I sigh and push the orb through the snow, following the footprints. I shove it infront of papyrus, falling face first into snow. I get up and brush myself off. I shiver slightly.i wrap my cloak around me

 

WHAT?! HOW DID YOU SOLVE IT SO EASILY?! I STRUGGLED FOR WEEKS TO FIND THE ANSWER!

 

 I flinch slightly when he speaks loudly. I look at sans, hoping he would help me out with what to tell him.

 

*aww, c'mon, pap, what do you expect? humans are clever.

 

"YOU'RE RIGHT! NYEH HEH HEH, BUT SHE'LL NEVER GET PAST THE NEXT ONE! "He runs off again

 

*hey, sammy? 

Sans asks.

 

I watch as he leaves again..... I sigh....I see my warm breath in the cold air. 

 

I look over and up at sans. "Y..yeah sans?"I ask

 

*thank you for playing along with him like this. i haven't seen him this happy since we were kids.

 

Your welcome sans...his name is papyrus right?"

 

"Oh..."

I look down slightly, feeling bad.

 

I look back up and my hood falls down, showing my face

 

 "Well I'm glad that I could help." I smile slightly

 

*the next puzzle is supposed to be mine, but... im a lazybones sometimes, so... lets just say, the worst you'll get from it is a paper cut.

 

"Did you leave me a note saying do not pass?" I ask with a small laugh

 

*no, but close. i just grabbed a page from the newspaper with some puzzles on it.

 

Haha, nice. I should be able to figure it out as long as its not suduko" I laugh slightly

 

He winks

*i'll see ya up ahead, sammy.

 

Okay sans... I'll see ya there."I say

I walk in the direction that papyrus went

 

After a while of walking, you find yourself in the middle of another Snowfield.

 

"WELCOME, HUMAN, TO THE- ...SANS... WHERE'S THE PUZZLE?"

 

*there, on the ground. 

 

"SANS, THAT'S JUST THE CROSSWORD, THAT'LL NEVER STUMP HER!"

 

*hey, it could.

 

"IF YOU REALLY WANTED TO CHALLENGE HER, YOU SHOULD HAVE GIVEN HER JUNIOR JUMBLE!"

 

*c'mon, bro, that's for baby bones.

 

"IT IS NOT! HUMAN, HELP US OUT! WHICH IS BETTER? CROSSWORDS OR JUNIOR JUMBLES?"

 

I walk over to the paper.... 

"I actually honestly agree with papyrus... Im actually better at cross words than word jumbles....heh... Sorry sans..." I say. I rub my neck embarrassed

 

"SEE, BROTHER, I TOLD YOU IT WAS TOO EASY!"

 

 Sans laughs 

*alright, alright, bro, you won.

 

"I can still d..do the crossword if you want..." I say shyly....

"I..I just need a pencil...."

 

"NO, NO, IT'S NOT A SUITABLE CHALLENGE FOR YOU! COME ON AHEAD, HUMAN, I'LL HAVE SOMETHING TRULY AMAZING FOR YOU! YOU'LL THOROUGHLY JAPED, I'M SURE!"

 

"O..okay papyrus I will be there in a second" I say.

 

He smiles, running on ahead excitedly "NYEH HEH HEH!"

 

*you know, sammy, pap started cooking a few months ago... he's pretty good, too. in fact, in about a year or so, he might just make something edible!

 

"Aww thats not nice sans.

But I may be able to help him...what has he been cooking?"

 

*hey, im only joking, sammy. anyway, if you would get in the kitchen to help him, im sure he'd love it!

 

" Well I'm going on ahead sans. I'll see you in a bit.."I say, beginning to walk ahead

 

*yup, see ya soon, sammy!

 

After more walking, you encounter a large, (well to you,) microwave, and a plate of spaghetti with a note attached to it,

 

The note reads as follows: DEAR HUMAN, TRY SOME OF MY DELICIOUS SPAGHETTI! NO ONE, NOT EVEN YOU SHOULD BE ABLE TO RESIST!

 

(P.S. NO, THIS IS DEFINITELY NOT A WAY TO TRAP YOU, ITS JUST MY AMAZING SPAGHETTI.)

 

(P.S.S. NYEH HEH HEH!)

 

Im glad he put the plate on the ground and not on the tall table. 

 

I read the note and smile. I notice that the spaghetti is cold ...I frown...

 

"Aww man...I love spaghetti and I can't even heat it up to eat it....Oh well more for him I suppose...." I keep walking....I shiver slightly

 

Past that is a SUPER simple tile puzzle.

 

...It's literally just two X's in the snow.

 

I approach the puzzle... "m..man I..I hope can g..get o..our o..of the snow s..soon... "I mutter

 

I walk onto the button but...my weight doesnt push it down....

 

*It sinks half way... Perhaps if you found a Rock?)

 

I sigh. I jump up and down...it worked!

 

One down, one to go!

 

I go and do it

 

The spikes off to the side are down now.

 

I continue to walk.

 

Walking across, you see papyrus

 

"HUMAN, YOU SOLVED THE PUZZLE? THAT'S GREAT! ...I JUST STEPPED OVER THE SPIKES, PERSONALLY...

...SAY, ARE YOU ALRIGHT? YOU LOOK COLD, HUMAN."

 

"Heh, sadly im not tall enough to do that though...heh"

 

"Um...h..heh..y..yeah...heh.....I..its a b..bit cold......brr...." I shiver, wrapping my cloak around me more

 

"...HUMAN, IF YOU LET ME CAPTURE YOU, I'LL TAKE YOU SOMEWHERE WARM!"

 

"W..why havent you just .....you know.....captured me? I mean...you could easily just pick me...."

I rub my arms, trying to warm myself up

 

"THAT'S NO FUN! I WANTED TO THOROUGHLY JAPE, CONFUSE, AND CONFUDDLE YOU, BECAUSE I'VE ALWAYS ENJOYED MY PUZZLES, AND... WELL, SANS, AS NICE A GUY AS HE IS, WELL... HE'S A LAZY BONES! NO APPRECIATION FOR PUZZLES!"

 

"W...Why do you want to c..capture me anyway?" I ask, shivering a lot.

 

"BECAUSE I WANT TO GET INTO THE ROYAL GUARD!"

 

"H.. How w...Will c..capturing me h..help you get I..into t..the royal guard..?."

 

"WELL, IF I CAN CAPTURE A HUMAN, THAT'LL IMPRESS THEM, AND THEY'LL JUST HAVE TO LET ME IN!"

 

"Oh...

a..achoo!" I sneeze and sniffle

 

"W....what w..willl" I sneeze again, "t..they d..do w..with m..me t..then?"

 

He picks you up "HERE, I CAN'T HAVE YOU SNEEZING! COME WITH ME!"

 

"Eep!" I yelp, startled when he suddenly picks me up. I felt freezing cold in his hands

 

He quickly runs past all his puzzles, through a town, and into his house. He looks exhausted, but happy to have made it, "HUMAN, WE HAVE ARRIVED! WELCOME TO SCENIC MY HOUSE!"

 

I hold onto his hand, shaking and shivering from the cold and fear.

 

I slowly lift my head. I look around..

"I..I like it.... "I sneeze

 

He puts you down, "HAVE A LOOK AROUND, IF YOU'D LIKE! LET ME KNOW IF YOU NEED ANYTHING!"

 

I had curled up slightly. I am sitting there

I cough slightly

 

"THIS ISN'T GOOD... SANS!"

 

*what? 

 

"SANS, THIS IS AWFUL!"

 

Sans comes running

*what happened, bro?! what's wrong?!

 

"SANS, I THINK I BROKE THE HUMAN!"

 

Sans picks you up, 

*she's fine, pap, she's just-

 

"SANS, THIS IS BAD, I CAN'T BELIEVE I DID THIS!"

 

I flinch when im feel myself get picked up. I curl up a bit, my cloak wrapped around me. I felt freezing in sans hands.I sneeze.

 

He takes your cloak off, putting you in his pocket.

*sorry to do that to ya, sammy, but you'll catch cold if we don't warm you up!

 

"H..h-hey! W...what are y..you d...do-?" Im interrupted by being put into sans pocket.

 

"I..I think its a..l..little l..late for that....."  I sneeze

 

*you sure?

He asks, 

*uh... is there anything else we can do?

 

My stomach grumbles

 

*hey, you hungry, kiddo?

 

Y...yeah...."

 

*i tell ya what, why don't we go down to grillby's, i'll get ya something nice.

 

"G...grillbys?...."

 

*yeah, best eats you'll ever have. 

He chuckles.

 

"A...are there o..other p..people t..there?"

 

*yeah, but they won't mind ya.

He says this while walking outside,

 

*oh, while we're at it, can i give you a little fact about the food down here?

 

 

Y...you p..promise, sans?"

 

A..and sure...."

 

*i promise.

*and, you know how we don't have bathrooms, right? well, the reason for that is that our food is made of magic. still has the same kick, but it fades away instead of coming out the other end. so, the reason we don't have bathrooms is because we litterally don't-

 

"SANS!"Papy shouts after you two, " DON'T FINISH THAT SENTENCE!"

 

*give a shit. 

Sans finishes it anyway.

 

I cant help but laugh.

 

As Sans walks into Grillby's you can hear Papyrus flipping his lid in anger, just like when you first saw him

 

I giggle hearing this..... My giggle was pretty cute....

 

*your laugh is pretty cute, kid. 

He smiles

 

Y..you r..really t..think s..so sans?"I ask shyly


	4. Grillby's

*yup.

He sits down at the bar, 

*so, kid, what would you like?

 

...c..can I come out of y..your p..pocket?"

" even though it is comfy..."

 

*sure, kid.

He hands you your cloak back

*might wanna put that on first, though.

 

I put my cloak on."okay its on can you g..get me out now?"

 

He takes you out carefully, placing you on the counter

 

I look around, not seeing many people.

 

In front of you is a comparitively big fire elemental monster

 

*that's grillby. i think you'll like him, sammy.

 

My eyes widen, looking up and up and up...I fall onto my butt, looking up at him.. He was as tall as papyrus!

I gulp nervously

 

((~ this is grillby speaking for this chapter))

~...

 

*yeah, grillby, she is kinda small. don't hold it against her, though, big things come in small packages.

 

~...

 

*heh, hey, sammy, he says he'd offer you a glass of water, but he doesn't touch the stuff.*...

 

*yeah, grillby, she is kinda small. don't hold it against her, though, big things come in small packages.

 

~...

 

*heh, hey, sammy, he says he'd offer you a glass of water, but he doesn't touch the stuff.

 

I gulp when he looks down at me... But I giggle at the joke sans made.

 

"Aw thanks sans." 

I shiver slightly..."ugh...brr...how the heck am I still cold?..."

 

"Heh i...I can understand w..why" I say

 

~...

 

Grillby notices you're cold, and puts a hand behind you

 

￼

I flinch slightly..."wait....how...how am I not burning?" I ask, confused

 

~...

 

*grillby, despite being made of fire, isn't extremely hot, which is how he manages to run this place without burning it down."

Sans clarifies

 

"Thats cool" I say with a smile

 

"Thank you grillby"

My stomach grumbles

 

*yo, grilbs, you may wanna speak up a bit so she can hear.

 

~Fine, fine... Well then, did you two want anything?

 

C..can I have some fries please?"I ask.

 

*i'll have some too, thanks.

 

~Coming right up. 

 

Grilby smiles, walking into the back.

 

I watch him go. "He was so nice... sneezes ...hey sans do you think grillby could help me or give me any thing for my tiny cold?" 

 

"...hey sans do you think grillby could help me or give me anything for my tiny cold?"

 

*i'll try, kiddo, but i can't make any promises./

 

*he should somewhere, im sure. ill ask when he comes back around.

 

Okay" I say. I smile

 

~Here you are you two. 

 

Grilby says when he comes back around, handing you two orders of fries.

 

*yo, grillby, sammy here's got a cold, you got anything for that?

 

~I'll see what I can find, Sans.

 

"T..thanks guys..." I say. I nom on a fry.

 

"Hey sans can I have some ketchup?" I ask

 

*sure thing kiddo. where do you want it?

 

On the fries in pile"i ask politely

 

He pours out a good portion of ketchup, before drinking the rest of the bottle

*...good stuff.

 

" I would never be able to drink ketchup....but I guess you can handle it because you don't have the stomach."I giggle slightly. 

 

I dunk a fry in ketchup

 

*yup, you could say i don't have the guts.

 

Heh heh heh " I giggle...

eats more fires(fries!!!)

 

*sammy, can i ask ya something?

 

"Can I answer?" I smile slightly.

"Im kidding...heh..so um...whats up?"I ask shyly

 

*i was wondering... what's the surface like?

 

Oh...well..um...its....umm...lts has both beautiful things and bad things...."

 

S..so um...why cant you all go up,?....I am just so confused..not only about the underground but......why im so small...."I sigh...

 

*there's a barrier, sammy. only a monster who's absorbed a human soul, or vice versa, May pass through.

 

Oh..."I say..

I go silent, looking down. A thought comes to mind..... 'W...would sans and p..papyrus try to..no. They wouldn't. But...flowey-

realizes

((he as in flowey))

Thats what he meant/thats why he.../thats what he wanted...' I think to myself. I snap out of my thoughts and lift my head up slightly.... I take another fry and eat it slowly....

 

*yeah, it's messed up, i know, but... that's the way it is...

He pauses a moment

*can i tell ya something? you gotta promise me you won't tell anyone, okay?

 

I sigh...

"yeah...It sure is/i know it is... heh......" sighs again

 

I look up at sans. 

"I promise I wont tell another soul"

 

*...call me crazy, but... up ahead in the waterfall area, there's these things called echo flowers. they'll repeat everything you say to them.

*pap says that a flower talks to him, offering advice, and words of encouragement... now, i know flowers don't talk, so i think someone's using an echo flower to mess with him. if you see anyone do anything like that.... could you please let me know, sammy?

 

My eyes widen when sans says talking flower.

 

I look down. 

"Y...yes..." I stammer slightly.

 

"S....sans.....did papyrus t..tell you what the color of the flower was by a..any chance?"I ask.

 

((he says I know flowers dont talk... 

im like 'weeell....' XD ))

 

*he said it was yellow, which is strange... echo flowers are blue.

 

".....I..I don't think ...I...it's an echo f..flower sans...." I say nervously.....

 

*what do you mean, sammy?

 

He asks curiously, wanting to hear what you have to say

 

"I...I've h..had a..an encounter w...with him...."I say, not looking up

 

*where?

He asks calmly

 

I...in-"

 

Just then, Grillby returns

 

~Hey, I'm not bugging you two, am I?

 

Sans stops for a moment

*nah, grillbs, you're fine.

 

~Just wanted you to know I found some cold medicine for Sammy.

 

"N..not at all.... Oh, thank you grillby." I say looking over at him, with a small smile, hiding my other emotions.

 

I pick up a fry and dunk it in ketchup...I eat, trying to calm my inner nerves....

I knew that flowey was up to something when he said you'll see...and him being all creepy like and ugh.......'i think, mentally sighing

 

Grillby gives Sans the medicine for you, before going off to serve another customer.

 

*sammy, what were you saying about where you saw this guy?

Sans asks, his tone calm and quiet.

 

The memory of the near death from flowey fills my mind...... 

My head hangs...not looking up.

I was so scared....and I had thought I was going to die......all because I had made the stupid mistake of trusting people... 

I dont respond.

Then the second time I encountered him.....I was terrified of the sinister way he spoke...I didnt show it at the moment it happened because my braveness/boldness overpowered my fear but....Now...now I knew that he would probably try to kill me for my soul... I feel paranoid and overwhelmed...it didnt help that everything was huge compared to me...

 

*sammy?

Sans sounds worried about you

*you okay?

 

I have my eyes closed.....

I could've died...and I..it was all because I was so stupid!.....why am I such an idiot../how could I be so stupid...

Tears begin to roll down my face

 

Sans picks you up

*never mind, kiddo, i'll look into it myself, later.

 

I snap out of my thoughts when im picked up.

 

*forgetaboutit kid.

Sans laughs

*I'll find who's doing this.

 

"I...it w...was i..in t..the r..ruins..near the beginning....a...and r..right a..after before I..I exited...."I manage to say

"I..im s..Sorry i..just..h..have alot of m..my mind....."I say, wiping my face..

 

*don't sweat it, kiddo, after a run in like you musta had, id be worse for the wear too... you mind staying home with pappy for a bit, sammy?

 

"I...guess I can...b..but...w..where are you gonna go?" I ask, worried

 

*i just gotta do a few things, kid, don't want you getting hurt if you go with me.

 

"hey sans..."

 

*yeah, kiddo?

 

"Um...t..thanks for b..being n..nice to me..."

 

*don't worry about it, sammy, you're a good kid, it's hard NOT to be nice to ya.

 

"Heh..thanks sans....h...hey um sans?"I say as we get ready to leave grillbys.

 

*yeah?

 

"..w..we're f..friends.....r...right?"I ask

I look up at him when I ask/say right?

 

*i think so, sammy, you've been nothing but nice to Paps and I both.

 

I look up him and smile. I happy tear rolls down ny face. "T..thank you sans. That...that means alot to me."

 

*don't mention it, kiddo! i'm glad ya found us.

He opens the door to his house, Papyrus has finally calmed down.

 

BROTHER, YOU'VE RETURNED!

 

*only for a sec, paps. you mind watching sammy for a bit?

 

Papyrus gently takes you from him.

"SURE THING, BROTHER! HUMAN, IT'S SO GOOD TO SEE YOU'RE OKAY!"

 

I wave bye to grillby before we leave.

"Sans ....be careful okay?..." I say before papyrus comes over, that way he wont worry.

 

I try to relax when papyrus gently picks me up...

 

" s..sans dont forget the cold achoo! medicine."

 

I had sneezed into my elbow...

 

" h..hi papyrus, its good to see you too. You can call me Sam, Sammi or maybe even Sams hehehehe." I giggle cutely.

 

"S..sorry I couldnt help it..." I say, nervously, hoping papyrus wouldnt get mad at me...

 

*heh, that's pretty punny, kiddo.

Sans puts the cold medicine on the table

 

Papy sighs "I'LL CALL YOU SAMMY, THEN, IS THAT ALRIGHT?"

 

I laugh at san's pun."thanks sans"

 

*no prob, sammi, you two take care.

Sans leaves

 

"SO, HUMA- I MEAN SAM... DID YOU WANT TO HANG OUT?"

 

"We will/you too" I say

 

"S..sure...and um.. I saw you like spaghetti.... I love pasta as well...And I was wondering if I c..could show/tell you how I make spaghetti...."

 

Meanwhile....

 

((Cliffhanger))


	5. Meetings

Meanwhile

 

*...so...you're that flower, huh?

 

*Oh! Howdy there, Smiley Trash bag! Good to see you too! Golly, it's been a long time since you came around! You miss me?

 

*...how many times have we done this? i've lost count.

 

*Twenty, counting the time you made me reset after killing the seventh human!

 

*let's make it twenty-one.

 

...

 

"YOU REALLY WANT TO MAKE SPAGHETTI WITH ME? "He looks excited "WOWIE!"

 

 

I giggle " yeah I would love to if you'll let me that is- "I pause. I look down at myself ,"oh...." I sigh...

I bring my knees to my chest and rest my chin on my knees. "I...I forgot...

..I cant....."I say sadly

 

((my hood is down))

 

"HEY, WHY SO GLUM, SAM? JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE A LITTLE SHORT DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN'T TRY, RIGHT?"

 

....b..but whats the point?...I..its obvious that all I can do it tell how I make it....since I cant even gather supplies....or stir or anything..."I sigh

 

"HMM... MAYBE NOT COOKING, BUT... WHAT ABOUT HANGING OUT IN MY ROOM?"

 

"I think I can do that"

I lift my head slightly and smile slightly

 

Papyrus gently carries you to his room. Sitting on the bed, he puts you down on the floor "PLEASE, SAM, FEEL FREE TO EXPLORE MY ROOM AS MUCH AS YOU WANT!"

 

"T...thank you papyrus"I say shyly. I begin to walk towards a large box.

 

Were those....bones? sticking out of the box?

 

"OH, THOSE ARE MY ATTACKS! He smiles proudly I'VE ONLY EVER USED THEM A HANDFUL OF TIMES..."

 

A...attacks?.....w...who d...did you use them against?/w..what did you u..use them for?"

 

"SANS USED TO TAKE ME TO THE FOREST, AND I'D LOB THEM AT TREES. ...THE LAST TIME I USED THEM WAS WHEN A HUMAN CAME THROUGH! THEY WERE JUST LIKE YOU, BUT BIGGER, YOUNGER, AND WITH A STRIPED SHIRT."

 

Oh......."I say kinda quiet when you said you threw them at a human....

 

I look around to try and think about something else... I see a table...."can you help me into the t..table papyrus?" I ask, curious about what was on it

 

"DON'T WORRY", he begins to clarify "IT WAS ONLY IN JEST, I NEVER ACTUALLY HIT THE HUMAN."

 

O...oh...okay" I say, relaxing a bit

"W...whats on the table papyrus?" I ask, walking to the foot of the bed

 

He picks you up and puts you on the table, just as you asked.

 

"COME TO THINK OF IT... I'M A BIT WORRIED... THEY WENT TO SEE THE KING, BUT HASN'T RETURNED OUR CALLS SINCE THEY ARRIVED IN HOTLAND..."

 

"OH! "He goes back to normal "THOSE ARE MY ACTION FIGURES! HAVE A LOOK!"

 

((Im the final human lol XD how are we gonna work that out?...maybe the reset that flowey did when they killed them did something... I dont know... shrugs))

 

(In this universe, Frisk unfortunately died before their encounter with Asgore, making you the 9th and final human to save the monsters.)

 

"Oh..." I say, I didnt like seeing papyrus worry.

 

I look across the table."woah...they look really cool. I can see alot of the details.."I say, walking around the table, looking at them.

 

"...Huh...some of them are my size hehehe" I giggle cutely, standing next to one

 

((Aww...poor frisk))

 

"SOMEDAY, SAM, I'LL HAVE MY OWN ACTION FIGURE OF MYSELF! NYEH HEH HEH HEH! "He stands up proudly, his hands on his hips.

 

"That would be pretty cool papyrus, and I bet you will get it someday."I look back at him and giggle, smiling at the pose.

 

"I..I actually really like art....I ..I bet I could maybe m..make you a c..clay one...."

 

"YOU... YOU'RE RIGHT, SAM, WE COULD! "He smiles brightly "COME WITH ME, I KNOW JUST THE PLACE TO FIND CLAY!"

 

(Time to meet Undyne. XD )

 

 

((Oh geez............man I was picturing the chase scene lol... And kid! Aww I probably would have sat on his head...I could meet him on the way to undynes))

 

(I forgot about Kid! XD )

 

you do?...where?...." I smile slightly but im slightly nervous

I wait for him to pick me up or something..

 

He picks you up, putting you in his pocket, and racing out the door

 

I poke my head out of the pocket.

 

 

"OUT IN WATERFALL. YOU'LL LIKE IT, IT'S GOT PUZZLES!"

 

W..waterfall?... A..are t..there a..alot o..of p..people (monsters) t..there?" I ask, nervously.. I duck down a little, that way im only just able to see out of the pocket.

 

"KIND OF, BUT YOU'LL LIKE THEM, DON'T WORRY!"

 

T..they w..wont h..hurt m..me.........w..will they?" I ask, looking up at you like I did with sans when I asked if we were friends

 

"NOT AS LONG AS I'M AROUND!"

 

"Hey, papyrus!"

An unfamiliar voice calls out. They sound like a kid

 

"phew...good"

I look in the direction of the voice

I gulp...

 

((Hes just like who you talking to? Or he mistakes me for a small monster because my hood is up Or no other human has been small like me should I put my hood up?)))

 

Kid walks over 

"Who you talkin' to?"

 

"UM..." Pap is EXTREMELY nervous, not knowing how to answer. He can't lie that'd be bad, but... The truth is a bit... Awkward.

 

I gulp.....nervously. I adjust myslf, causing movement.

 

"Hey... Who's that tiny monster In your pocket?"

 

"HUH?! O-OH, THIS IS SAM!" He takes you out to show kid.

 

I gulp.I try to dodge papyrus's hand but I fail...

I was nervous and shy about meeting new people...

I watch as kid leans forward to take a better look at me.

 

Kid smiles, looking at you

*Hiya, Sam, I'm kid! ...I don't wanna sound rude for asking, but... What kind of monster are you?

 

"H..hi kid...."

 I become nervous when he asks

"I...im a...

 

((What do I say!!???))

 

(Tell him the truth, watch what happens. XD )

 

Oh yeah lol ))

 

I sigh

 

"I...im a human..."I say nervously.

 

"..."

After a long silence, Kid just laughs

"That's so funny! N-no, seriously, what kind of monster are you? You're too small to be human!"

 

((Lol XD I'm laughing in real life))

 

I sigh......I glance up at papyrus, sadly....

 

"KID, SHE'S NOT JOKING, SHE REALLY IS HUMAN!"

 

"Why's She so small?"

 

"WE DON'T KNOW, BUT... PERSONALLY, I THINK SHE'S CUTE!"

 

"Yeah, you're right, there, she IS cute."

 

I blush shyly. "Y..you d...do?...I...i am?"

 

Kid nods.

"Uh-huh! Say, where were you two off to?"

 

"WE'RE OFF TO FIND CLAY SO WE CAN MAKE SCULPTURES!"

 

"T..thanks"I say shyly

 

"You mind if I tag along?" Kid asks

 

"I..I dont mind. Papyrus do you?"I ask

 

"I'D LOVE IT IF YOU CAME ALONG, KID!"

 

"Sam, would you mind if I carry you?"

 

I look at him....I notice he doesnt gave arms.... "um...how are you going to carry me?" I ask curiously

 

"Can you/ You can ride on my head?

 

"I...I guess....j..just p..please be careful ok?" I say, slightly nervous

 

He smiles, "I'll be careful, I promise!

 

O..ok...um papyrus can you put me on is head?"I ask, looking up at papyrus

 

((I almost said put him on ))

 

Pap rests you on kid's head, 

"COME ON THEN, LET'S GO!"

Pap walks slower, so Kid can keep up without having to run

 

I hold onto one of his spikes

 

The way kid walks Is kinda bouncy, but not in a bad way. It actually feels kinda fun!

 

I smile slightly, holding on so I dont bounce off

 

All of a sudden papyrus stops

 

"What is it, Papyrus?"

 

"WE HAVE ARRIVED!"

 

I look around. "Already?"I ask, confused

 

"YES, THE PERFECT SPOT TO PICK UP SOME C-... ...SAM, I WAS IN SUCH A RUSH TO GET OUT HERE, I FORGOT TO GRAB A BUCKET. WOULD YOU MIND IF I RAN BACK TO GRAB ONE?"

 

"G..go on and get it papyrus. Me and kid will wait for you here"

 

He smiles "THANK YOU, SAM."

 

He gets into one of those cartoony poses, before running at top speed "PAPYRUS AWAY! NYEH HEH HEH HEH!"

 

I giggle when he poses and runs.

 

"So, Sam... How do you like it down here?

 

"I...it's pretty c..cool"

 

He smiles

"I'm glad you like it, Sam, I think it's cool too!"

 

"Hey kid"

 

"Yeah, Sam?"

 

"Boo!" I say as I suddenly hang infront of his face/eye

((I am hanging the front half of my body forward. So I'm hanging upside down infront of his face.))

 

He jumps a little, laughing

"Ah! Haha, I can't believe you actually scared me a little!"

 

I cant help but giggle. My legs are around the spike so I wouldn't fall....

 

".....um...im not sure I have enough upper body strength to lift myself back....heh.... "I say sheepishly/embarrassed

 

"Um... Can you try? I'd help, Sam, but I don't have arms.

 

I attempt...but fail..." c..can you s..slowly sit down and then slowly lay down on your back/ lean forward, head above the ground so I can drop off onto it."

 

"Okie Dokie!"

He does as you say. Once on the ground, you can see someone standing over Kid...


	6. Guess Who?

I sit up and suddenly see a shadow....I gulp, slowly looking behind me and up.....

 

"Oh, h-hi Undyne!" Kid says

 

She sounds exited to see this new monster.

*Hey, Kid... Hey, what kind of monster is your friend there?"

 

I felt so intimidated by the monster standing above.

I quickly slides down, onto his chest. I see an escape route ((tall grass or whatever it was)) just incase I need to run. 

I slide down his side...

 

Long story short, Undyne figures out you're Human, and has a spear pointed at you.

 

( Suddenly, you can hear Bonetrousle playing in the background Papyrus to the rescue. XD )

 

I quickly run towards the tall grass. I run in a zig zag so she would have to adjust the spear.

 

"UNDYNE, STOP! "Pap runs up, standing between you and Undyne.

 

"Outta the way, Papyrus, That tiny human is mine!"

 

I trip and curl up fearing the end.... but I uncurl when I hear papyrus. I open my eyes to see papyrus infront of me.Papyrus blocks her view of me. I notice that there is tall grass right behind papyrus. I get up.

I quickly take advantage of her not being able to see me and go into the tall grass.

 

As Pap continues to argue his case to Undyne, Kid gets up, slowly sneaking after you, whispering

"Hey, Sam, I can help you escape."

 

I hear the tall grass rustle as kid comes. I flinch, thinking it was undyne... But I am reliefed that the voice was kid's.

 

"Y...you c..can? How?"I say

 

"While papy has her distracted, hop up on my head, I'll get you outta here!"

 

O..okay"i say. I wait for him to lower his head

 

He lowers his head for you

 

I quickly climb on and hold onto his spike, trying the hide/duck down behind it.

 

As soon as you're steady, he runs, careful not to jolt you too much

 

I hold on, glancing back

 

Undyne glances past Papyrus,

"Hey! Kid, come back here a second!"

 

"Uh-oh!"

 

Kid takes off at full speed, Undyne soon chasing after, with Papy chasing after her.

 

I hold on tight, hoping to survive this.

 

As much as she wants to Undyne can't use her spears, for fear of hurting Kid

 

I keep holding on. I glance back again

 

Pap is almost about to stop Undyne, but... She's REALLY close to stopping Kid!

 

I gasp, and tremble. I tuck my head down/ turn my head away, closing my eyes. I hold on and sit right up against his spike, trying to shield myself. I hide my face, trembling

 

"STOP!"

 

All of them stop...

 

"UNDYNE, SAM IS OUR FRIEND! SHE'S JUST LIKE THE HUMAN!"

 

"She is human, Papyrus."

 

"NO THE HUMAN! THE ONE THAT WAS HERE BEFORE!"

 

I slide down the back of kids back. I scramble and run through the tall grass, terrified and overwhelmed. I barely made any noise as I ran

 

Papyrus stops you "SAM, IT'S OKAY. WE'RE GOING TO TALK THIS OUT."

Papyrus blocks the way!

 

I see papyrus block the way.

.....................

I run between his legs

 

Papyrus picks you up "SAM, PLEASE!"

 

"Eep!" I yelp, hanging by the back of my shirt.

" p...papyrus p..please.... "I struggle, " p..put me d...down" I whimper, glancing over at undyne. My hood is up.

 

"Hey..."

Undyne starts

"...Have you Really been that nice to Papyrus?"

 

I flinch when she speaks..."y..yes...." i sniffle quietly, "  j..just ask h...him....."

I hoped he thought the same...

 

"Yeah! "

Kid starts "Sam is nice, don't hurt her!"

 

"...Fine... Sorry about that, but... I've always been kinda rough around the edges, especially when it comes to Humans."She says.

 

I..slowly lift my head and look at undyne.."I...I ..forgive y..you m...miss undyne...." I say

Papyrus puts me down on his open gloved hand

I still feel fear in my heart....my heart is still beating fast, slightly panicked still. I put my hand on my chest, wincing

 

She Smiles,  "Hey, don't 'Miss' Me, just call me Undyne. After all that crap, you've earned it. ...Besides, I prefer not being called Miss anyway."

 

"SO, NOW THAT EVERYTHING IS OKAY... WHAT DO WE DO?

......

NYEH? SAM, ARE YOU OKAY?"

 

I am slowing my panting and breathing.....

"I...im fine..."

I swallow...

"O..okay.... Undyne."I smile slightly

 

"...I'd offer to show you my place, but... There was a slight 'Accident' ..."

 

"Accident?" I ask, curious/confused/worried/concerned.

 

"I kinda... Burned it down when I was cooking one day."

She laughs "Totally worth it, though! It's been three weeks, and it's still burning!"

 

"Oh my. Have you tried to douse the fire??"

 

"Yeah, but it just won't stop, it's hilarious! I can even show you if you want."

 

"Sure..... But how can it still be going?"

 

"I have NO clue, but you guys have GOT to see this!" 

 

Undyne leads, Papy and Kid following

 

I lean against/on papyrus's thumb

 

You arrive at the dump

 

"SO, SAM... THIS IS THE DUMP. A LOT OF THINGS, BOTH FROM HUMANS AND MONSTERS, END UP HERE! ...SEE ANYTHING YOU RECOGNIZE?"

 

"You mean of mine or stuff from the surface?" I ask

 

"I KIND OF MEANT SURFACE STUFF IN GENERAL..."

 

"Oh ok."I say before looking around.

"Well...I see broken toys... And.... I see....combs and....video tapes..."

 

Kid continues with you "And music tapes and Duck tapes..."

 

"Yep and yes"

 

"Hey, there's my place up ahead, guys!"

Undyne runs ahead, the other two following.

 

I hold onto papyrus's thumb

 

You all soon arrive at the forever burning building

 

"Woah........ Hey papyrus can I be on the ground please?"

 

"ARE YOU SURE, SAM?

WHAT IF SOMETHING HAPPENS?"

 

"Papyrus I'll be fine. I have made it this far. I should be ok"

 

He puts you down

"OKAY... IF YOU NEED HELP, JUST LET ME KNOW!"

 

Okay I will."

I wander around til I come upon a strange house.


	7. Mad Dapper Ghosts

In front of said house is a maniquin of some type.

 

I walk up to the mannequin.

I tilt my head, looking at it.

 

It doesn't move... 

 

I glance around the area of the house. " it's a nice house"

 

You hear a slight thump... Hey, the dummy wasn't there before!

 

((Did it move infront of me?))

(No, behind. Sorry for not clarifying)

Wait huh?....ok?))

 

I suddenly hear a thump...I look behind me....to find that the mannequin is right behind me!

" oooooKay then..." I say taking a step or two back.

 

After a bit, things seem well again

 

I was a bit suspicious though... I slowly turn away.. I see a farm of some sort nearby

 

You hear that movement again

 

I quickly turn towards it

 

It's moved again!

 

"Okay I dont know whos messing with me but stop." I say, acting like I was gonna look away

 

Nothing happens.

 

I look away

 

"hey Hey HEY! Don't ignore me!"

 

"Huh?" I say, turns towards the voice

 

It's the dummy! He's FLOATING!

"You heard me!"

 

My eyes widen.

"Woah.....h..hi s..sorry...why didn't you say something earlier?"

 

"You were supposed to say something first! Ugh, you remind me of that Human he said he met in the ruins! They were WAY too boring!"

 

"Well sorry.. I didnt know thats how it was supposed to go."

 

"foolish Foolish FOOLISH! EVERYONE knows this, it's first grade!"

 

"Well I'm not from around here"

 

"Wait, where are you from?"

For the sake of the joke, he sounds out of character with how calm he is

 

I smile slightly. " im from a small town on the surface, next to Mt. Ebott."

 

"Wait, THE SURFACE?!"

His anger returns

"human, Human, HUMAN! What are you doing down here?!"

 

I sigh.

" I fell and I woke up small...."

"Im just trying to survive down here honestly"

 

"Well you messed with the wrong Dummy, sister! I'm gonna-"

He stops, as what looks like rain hits him

 

"..."

Mad dummy has tired of your aimless shenanigans.

 

"I didnt do anything to you though!"I say, taking a step back

 

I was a bit confused by the..rain?

 

Mad Dummy has gone, but in his place is a ghost

 

"Oh... I'm sorry... You two were having fun..."

 

"Phew.. No no...t...trust me, we really weren't, dont worry...

"T..thank you so much for helping me."

"I...I'm Samantha"

 

"...Um... I'm Napstablook..."

 

"H..hi Napstablook. Is this y..your house? I like it"

 

"You... Like my house?

 

"Yeah." I say with a nod

 

"...Thank you, Sammi..." He smiled weakly

 

"Your very w..welcome" I smile shyly

"A..also ....whats in the farm over there?" I ask

 

"Oh... That's my snail farm...."

 

"Oh what do you d..do with the snails?" I ask, curiously

 

"Various things. Some are for racing, but, others are for eating. ...Our biggest customer for eating Snails stopped buying recently, though..."

 

((I wonder who? You viewers probably know who ;) ))

 

"Oh.....im sorry to hear that........heh I bet I could ride one of the snails" I smile

 

He smiles

"You probably could...

...I normally charge ten Gold to race the snails, but...

...I won't charge you anything this time, if you wanna try riding one."

 

"R..really? T...thanks Napstablook" I smile.

"Lead the way to the noble stead." I giggle

 

He floats over to what looks like a horse track for snails

 

I follow behind him."cooool"

 

"I call it Thunder snail."

 

"Oooh I like it" I compliment

 

He smiles, opening the gate for you.

"Thanks."

 

I go in.."hmm...Which one should I ride?"

 

"The yellow one is our most popular."

 

"Okay then I will try to ride him."

"So...how does this race work?"

 

"Simple. First one to the end wins."

 

" oh okay." I say.

I go through the frnce and to the snail. I pet its head before getting on.

 

"Try to give your snail some words of encouragement, too."

 

"Come on buddy you can do it" I say gently and kindly

 

"Aaaaaaand... Go!"

With that, the snails are off!

...Naturally, they're kinda slow, though. ^^; 

 

I wait patiently

 

They've traveled about two inches... Something says you're gonna be here a while...

 

I still wait

 

About a half hour later, the snails FINALLY cross the finish line!

 

"Yay, good job buddy"i say with a smile

 

All three snails have somehow finished in a three way tie.

 

"Good job everyone" I say happily

 

"Wow... That's the first time we've ever had a three way tie."

Despite being quiet, he sounds excitied

 

"Thats cool" I say, happily

"What do the snails eat? ,Can we feed the 3 winners?"

 

"I'll go get some snail food, you mind waiting a few minutes?"

 

"No I dont mind."I say getting off the snail.

 

The snails all look at you. They seem quite happy in your presence, the yellow one even slithering up to you and offering an eyestock for you to pet.

 

I smile and pet the yellow one gently

 

It almost seems to smile

 

I giggle

 

"I'm back."

You hear Napstablook's happy voice from behind you

 

I turn around with a smile. " I'm glad, I think these little- um these guys need their treat." I wink

 

He puts the box of food beside you,

"One each for right now, Sammi, they just ate a few minutes ago, I don't wanna overfeed them."

 

I look up at the box...."h...hey um..Napstablook? C..Can you hand m..me some? I..I cant reach the top..."

 

"Oh, right. I'm sorry."

He hands you three pieces of food.

 

"T...thanks" I say shyly. I hold out a piece of food to each of them

 

They all take their food with no fuss or argument between each other. These three are very well behaved.

 

I giggle..."I like these three"

 

"I'm glad you do, I'd be more than happy to let you-"

 

"Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey Neighbor!"

 

(That was Undyne, if you couldn't tell. XD )

 

Lol XD ))

 

I flinch at the sudden loud voice.

 

"O-oh, h-hi, Undyne..." Blooky says 

 

"Oh, THERE'S Sammi, we've been lookin' all over for ya!"

 

" h..hi u..undyne. Sorry i..if I worried you guys"

 

"Hey, it's fine, least we know you're okay now. Hey, you wanna meet our friend Alphys in hotland?" She says

 

"Can we f..first get clay, and go back to papyrus's so I can make something for him?....then we can go to hotland"

 

"C'mon, Sam, Let's get a move on. Take care, Neighbor!"

 

"Oh, okay... Sammi, as I was saying, you're welcome to come here and play with the snails whenever you want."

 

"Thanks, bye Napstablook. Take care of those 3 for me ok?"

I run after undyne, trying to keep up....

 

"WHERE COULD SHE- "Pap sees you and Undyne run up "SAM! YOU'RE OKAY!"

 

I flinch, jumping back when papyrus suddenly runs towards me..it was a bit intimidating....

I watch him scoop me up and cuddle me up against his face/neck (( his cheek bone maybe? Idk))

 

"IT'S SO GOOD TO SEE YOU AGAIN, WE WERE WORRIED SICK!"

 

"I..im S...sorry p..papyrus"I say, hugging his thumb.

 

"IT'S OKAY. YOU'RE SAFE, THAT'S ALL THAT MATTERS."

 

"T..Thanks papyrus..um..a.are we going to get the clay still?"

 

"HMM... I FORGOT ALL ABOUT THAT..."

 

"Nah, I say we go to Alphys's lab! ...Say, where's kid?" Undyne says

 

"HE WENT HOME. DON'T WORRY, HE SAID HE KNEW YOU'D BE ALRIGHT, SAM, HE'S NOT SUPER WORRIED ABOUT YOU!"

 

"Oh...ok I guess... H..hey undyne d..do y.you wanna come help us g..get clay?"

 

"Clay? ...Eh, sure, why not? C'mon, Pap, let's go." She replies

 

Papyrus' face lights up... Well, as much as a skeleton's face can light up, as Undyne and Papyrus go off with you to get clay.

 

I hold onto papyrus's thumb

 

You all arrive back where you met Undyne

 

"HEY, MY BUCKET IS STILL HERE, HOW CONVENIENT!"

 

"Hm... Hey papyrus?"

 

"YES, SAM?"

 

".... Can I s..sit in your scarf?

T..that way both your hands are free....

A..also I..it looks like a comfy cozy hammock."

 

He smiles, happy to oblige, putting you in his scarf.

 

I giggle. "Thanks papyrus" I say

 

"NO TROUBLE AT ALL, SAM!"

 

"Hey, Papyrus, we gonna get digging or what?"

 

"RIGHT, SORRY! "

 

The two of them start shoveling clay into the bucket.

 

I relax slightly, sitting the scarf hammock

 

Eventually the two finish, heading home to Papyrus' house.

 

I yawn slightly

The scarf was soft and it swayed/rocked as papyrus walked.... 

I lay on my back and look up.

 

Not too long after...

 

Pap is busy making clay figures with Undyne, the two of them moving ridiculously quick

 

 

((Okay so I work hours on the clay figure and it's late.)) 

I, on the other hand am putting alot of detail and precision into the figure.

Well... After I managed to shape it that is

 

After making the figures, Undyne realizes the time.

"Well, guys... I'd best be leaving... These are still gonna need cooling, so let's meet back at my old place before going to Hotland."

 

"SOUNDS GOOD TO ME!"

 

The two look at you, wanting your say on the matter.

 

I was focusing so much on the clay figure..."Hm?"I say, glancing to see them look at me.

 "Oh, y..yeah same here" I say quickly, focusing back on my clay figure and resuming ny work

 

Undyne turns to leave,

"Alright, it's settled."

She laughs, opening the door.

"Later, nerds!"

 

I was so focused that I don't even say anything... 

I only wave my arm, not turning towards her, before quickly continuing the details. I was working on top of a coffee table infront the couch.

 

After a few moments, Sans comes back through the door. He looks exhausted.

*hey guys... sorry if i don't do all that much. im bone tired right now.


	8. Nightmare...

I turn my head, hearing san's voice. "S...sans!- um hey....you okay? H...here come sit with papyrus on the couch and watch tv....while I keep working on this.." I say, turning to my clay figure again

 

He sits down, 

*how's things, kiddo?

 

" p..pretty g..good.. Although it's been a long day.."I say with a slight sigh, working hard at the clay... I am smoothing it with a small piece of damp sponge.

 

*same here... "

He sighs, starting to unwind

 

((Sans wasnt here to know what I am making lol XD))

 

After a minute or so I stop. I take a step back, looking it over.... After those past few long hours it just took to make it... I was happy with it. 

" now no one touch this" I say. "It needs to dry. But... I wish I could move it to the table beside that rock so it wont accidentally get bumped and fall off..." I sigh....I am sitting down infront of the papyrus figure

 

Sans looks at the figure

*yo, sammi, what's that you're making?

 

I look behind me and smile. " a clay figure. I move out of the way. "Can't you tell who it is?" I say, standing beside it with a smile.

 

*no, i can tell. heh, looks just like'em.

 

"Hehe good" I say with a smile. I have clay on my shirt.... I had taken my cloak off beforehand thankfully so it wouldn't get dirty. I sit on yhe edge of the coffee table, swinging my legs slightly...

 

Papyrus gasps

"BROTHER, YOU'RE RIGHT! IT'S ALMOST EXACTLY IN MY LIKENESS!"

 

"Hehe. You like it so far papyrus?" I ask, a bit nervous inside

 

"NO, I DON'T LIKE IT, SAM, I LOVE IT!" He picks you up, gently holding you close in a hug

"CAN YOU HELP ME PAINT IT WHEN IT DRIES?"

 

*...so... how do you plan on hardening it?

 

"It will dry enough over night to be able to take it to hotland tomorrow"

 

*heh, that's cool. er... hot, i guess.

 

"Hehehe nice save there sans"I giggle

 

((Oh and btw, papyrus set me back down onto the coffee table after the hug ended))

 

"SO, WHAT DO WE DO IN THE MEANTIME?"

 

"I'm not sure..." I say

 

*yeah... sam, you know any good jokes?

 

"W..well.. I'm not sure if they'll tickle your .. 'Funny bone'"

 

Sans laughs

*c'mon, kiddo, any joke's a good joke to me.

 

"Hehehe"

 

I hear groaning at the end of the couch. He had his face buried in a couch pillow. He seems to be groaning into it.

 

Seems papyrus isn't prepared for the plethora of puns you two are about to make

 

" I bet yours are punnier than mine though"

 

*we'd have to see. hit me with one.

 

"O..okay um....Did you hear about the artist who died?"

 

*nah, what happened?"

 

"Too many strokes" I say with a small smile

 

He laughs,

*hey, sammi, you hear about the kidnapping?"

 

No, what happened?"

 

*ah, forgetaboutit. he woke up."

 

"Haha" I laugh.

"nice one"

 

*thanks. you got another one?"

 

"What do you call a painting by a cat?"

 

*i dunno, what?"

 

"A paw-trait."

 

He laughs,

*good one, kiddo. here, i gotta think of one...

 

"It's okay, take your time" I say.

 

*you wanna hear a dirty joke?"

 

" s-sans, I didnt think you did those." I say, surprised

 

*a white horse fell in the mud."

 

I laugh. " you got me"

 

*you wanna hear an even dirtier one?"

 

"Sure"

 

*TWO white horses fell in the mud."

 

"Hahaha!" I cant help but laugh more

 

*hey, wanna hear my construction joke?"

 

"What?, is it... In the process of being.. Constructed?" I laugh

 

*was gonna say "im working on it," but you got it.

 

"Hahaha" I laugh 

 

*so, kiddo, you know what time it is?

 

"Nope." I yawn slightly

 

*i don't either... it's late, though, i know that."

 

I nod in agreement.

 

*what do ya say, wanna hit the sack?"

 

Mmm hmm...." I nod. I wrap my cloak around me and lay down on the table... I sigh.. It wasnt very comfortable

 

Sans picks you up 

*here, I got a better place."

He puts you down in a tissue box that they have for whatever reason

 

(Yeah, Idk why they have one, they're skeletons. XD)

 

I wasnt really expecting him to pick me up. I flinch barely, relaxing quickly. It was a brand new open box. I break the plastic seal, laying down on the soft fissue.(tissues!) "Thanks sans" I smile.

 

*no prob, kiddo."

He lies back 

*you want me to sleep here, or can I go to my room?"

 

" a..are you okay with sleeping h..here?"

 

*yeah, if you want me to."

 

T...thanks sans", I yawn ".... Goodnight....."

I slowly close my eyes.

 

Sans Falls Asleep quickly, he must've been EXTREMELY tired!

 

I smile slightly before closing my eyes. I have asleep pretty quickly as well.

 

Something feels... Off. This place... You've seen it before, where is it?

 

I look around, nervously.

 

It's a patch of... Golden flowers?! You were just here, what could have brought you back?!

 

I soon realize that its where I had fallen.....

I gulp.....

 

Difference is, it feels more sinister than before...

 

I gulp..... I feel threatened.. I slowly take my dagger out.....I look behind me

 

Nothing but the entrance to the Underground...

 

I take a deep breath and let it out. I put my hood up and carefully go through the entrance

 

Sitting in the center of the entrance is Flowey

 

*Howdy!

 

" yeah yeah hi.

No funny business understand, flowey"

 

*Pfft, funny business? Me? Come on, be real.

 

"I am being serious and you dont act all innocent with me mr."

 

((yeah right, not))

 

*Golly, why so serious?

 

"you tried to oh I dont know... kill .me earlier"

 

*Oh, I'm sorry, you forgot the rules of the Underground already? How forgetful.

 

"Its your rule. Not, the the whole underground's"

 

*Oh, that so?

His face has changed to be more creepy

*Wanna bet?

 

"I have met monsters who havent killed me, flowey...

so I can prove .you. wrong."I say

 

A few pellets circle him

*This isn't them you're dealing with, it's me.

 

"Obviously it isn't, because if it was I wouldn't have this out "I say, referring to my dagger.

 

He fires the pellets at you

 

I slice the pellets in half. "You are not going to hit me in the chest with that again mr."

" I am not going to hit you personally. ... But I will try everything in my power to get away from you."

 

*Golly, such determination...

He laughs 

*Too bad it won't do you much good!

 

 The red section of my soul glows lightly...

 

*Oh, what's this?

 

I run at an angle that would allow me to keep an eye on him but make my way towards the door

 

He fires several more pellets

*Dance, human, dance!

 

I dodge them swiftly. "I used to do ballet in my younger years heh... Looks like I still got it... Heh..." I say with a slight smile as I land. My hood is down now. I lift my head and look back at him with a small slight smirkish smile

 

He trips you up with his roots, pining you to the ground.

*Not this time, I'm afraid.

 

I had begun to run again. I trip...i roll over but I gasp, being held down.."H..hey!" I say, struggling a bit.

I try to twist my dagger to cut my wrists free.

 

He takes your dagger from you

*Ah ah ah! Not this time!

His pellets ever so slowly close in on you.

 

"No! Why do you have to do this! I n...never d..did anything to you!

 I struggle more as they are closing in. 

"no.no.no.no.NO!"I yell!

￼ 

((Now I wake wake up after saying that))

 

Just before you wake, one of the pellets comes into contact with you

 

*sam! you okay?!"

Beside you sat Sans, who looks like he just woke up

 

My health gets knocked down to half health(or 1 health whatever)

 

Meanwhile I am restless. "no.no.no.no.NO!" I yell/cry out, waking up sitting up with a start. I am sitting on the tissues. I am panting. I hug my knees and begin to cry...

 

((I say NO!" When the pellet touched me, waking me up.))

 

Outside, something yellow disappears into the ground


	9. Sleepover

*kid, you okay? what happened?

 

"S...sans....I...I almost d...died"I mutter too quietly..or so I thought anyway...

 

*died?! the hell happened?!

 

I cry more into my knees

 

*hey, sammi, it's okay, don't cry.

 

"R...remember.....rember earlier? When I..I t..told y..you t..that I..i h...had a..an e..encounter w...with f...flowey?..." I look out of my arms..

 

((My head is on my knees my arms are around it))

 

*yeah, i remember... was that what you dreamed about?

 

"Y...yes..... A...and lifts up my head and looks up at him as I say- h...he almost killed me/i....I almost d..died..."I say , tears running down my face.

 

*that's... ...it's ok, kid, it was just a-

 

Papyrus kicks his door open

"SANS, WHAT'S GOING ON?!"

 

I flinch, looking immediately at the papyrus.... I siffle, tears still running down my face. My hood had fallen.

I look away not wanting them to see. I look at sans. " it wasnt just a dream......I...it happen e..earlier t..today s..sans..... I... I almost died in the ruins a...after I f..fell..."I say quietly, not wanting p..papyrus to hear.... I look down at my lap.

 

Papyrus runs downstairs

"SAM, I'M SORRY YOU HAD A NIGHTMARE, BUT WHATEVER HAPPENED, IT WAS ONLY A DREAM!"

 

"I..I wish I..it was" I say too quiet for him to hear.."I..I k..known, Y...your r..right p..papyrus...."

"S..sans p..papyrus", I lift my head " I...im really s..sorry I..I w..woke y...you guys up....."

"A...and I..im s..sorry f...for b..being s..such a baby...."I say, tears running down my face, with my head down.

 

*nah, c'mon kid. you're fine. heh, if i had a dream like that, i wouldn't be doin' too well either.

 

"SO... WHAT WAS IT YOU DREAMED ABOUT?"

 

*nothing big, pap, don't let it bug you.

 

"Y..yeah... I..it's ok p..papyrus..."I say. I look away, hugging my knees more. I sniffle

 

"I...I...im r..really r..really sorry I woke you g..guys u..up though....."

 

Sans picks you up

*you're fine kid. just a dream.

 

"I...im really sorry g..guys...I..Im such a b..baby..."I sniffle

 

Sans Hugs you

 

I sniffle "heh...t.thanks sans"

 

*no problem, kiddo.

He holds you close. It's surprising soft for a skeleton...

 

I shyly hug him back.

A tears rolls down my cheek

 

Papyrus sits down, wiping away said tear.

 

I smile slightly. There was another tear rolling down my face  

 

Sans gets this one, before the two both hug, with you in between

 

I hug them with a small smile. "T..thanks guys. T..thanks for everything.." I say before closing my eyes and hugging

 

*no worries, kid.

 

"WHATEVER HAPPENS, WE'RE HERE FOR YOU!"

 

R..really?.."I sniffle, "t..thank you so much!" I say throwing my arms forward, hugging them again happily.

 

They both laugh, smiling, hugging you

 

I feel safe with them....

I cant help but yawn

 

*you tired, kid?

 

"Y..yeah... A bit... I didnt really have a sound sleep.. Heh......."

 

*alright. you wanna hit it again?

 

"....m..maybe.....b..but I..I..um... N..nevermind"

 

*what's up, kid?

 

"C..could I um..sleep w..with you guys?" I ask shyly

 

"I WOULDN'T MIND AT ALL!"

 

*nor would i. who you wanna sleep with?

 

"C...could w..we all sleep.......together?"I ask shyly

 

*sure. did you wanna sleep here?

 

"I was wondering If w...we could s..sleep I..in one of your rooms.."I say shyly

 

*sure kid, you wanna sleep in my room?

 

"SANS, NO, YOUR ROOM IS A WRECK!"

 

I giggle/laugh sightly

 

*alright, your choice, kiddo.

 

"Whoever has the biggest/bigger bed"

 

*they're basically the same size.

 

"Oh....hmmm...whoevers bed is...comfier?.."I say

 

*that'd probably be-

"-MINE!"

 

I cant help but giggle

 

*well, your choice, kiddo.

 

"I guess papyrus's " I shrug

I yawn....

 

Papyrus picks you up

"WOWIE, YOU REALLY WANT TO SLEEP BESIDE ME?"

 

*she means with both of us, pap.

 

"W-WHAT?!"

 

"...y..yeah... because it would be u..unfair to c...chose one of you.. B..because your both my friends"

 

"WELL, THAT MAKES SENSE."

 

*c'mon pap, let's go upstairs.

 

"A..are you okay with that papyrus?"I ask, looking up at him

 

"PERFECTLY FINE WITH IT, THANKS."

 

He smiles

"ONWARD TO BED!"

 

...I smile slightly

I giggle slightly

 

Papyrus heads upstairs, Sans following behind.

 

I sit there and cutely yawn a little

 

Papyrus lies down in bed once he gets to his room, Sans lying beside him

 

I wait for them both to lay down. I crawl onto the pillow and sit inbetween their heads (skulls) .

 

Soon enough, both of them are fast asleep.

 

I smile .. I shyly kiss them both on the cheeks because they had rolled onto their sides.

 

They're both fast asleep, but there's a slight blush on both their faces

 

I blush slightly as well before laying down. I take off my glasses and set them beside me. I curl up, wrapping my cloak around me like a blanket.... 

 

(I like to sleep on my side but.... I dont want one getting more than the other... I love thems both! .....oh well....))

 

...I am laying on my side towards papyrus at the moment... I close my eyes and slowly fall asleep.

 But I turn in my sleep and stuff.....

(My hood is down)

 

The two brothers sleep peacefully through the night, all the way to morning.

 

I had turned over towards sans

 

((Imagine if I had worn lip stick and it left little lip prints lol XD ))

 

*...

Sans wakes up

*...hey, kid, you up?

 

((Or or or sans opens his eye and see me kiss sleeping papyrus on the cheek. And then I turn towards him and he closes his eye quickly. And then he feels me kiss his cheek lol XD TOOOOO CUTENESSSS!!!!))

 

I turn onto my back and had woken up just before sans did.I look over at sans. " yup" I smile. I reach to pick up my glasses.

 

He sits up, stretching,

*...i think i slept well... still pretty tired, though.

 

I put my glasses on and sit up.. I yawn cutely as I stretch.

"Hmm stretching ... Same" I say as I stretch

 

*so, what do you think? should we wake pap up or wait for him to get up on his own?

 

"Let him sleep" I say with a smile....

"Actually...what time is it?"

 

*...i don't actually know... but considering papyrus is still asleep, it can't be too late.

 

"Ok"

I get an idea 

"how about you get more sleep too sans?... You need it after.....yesterday."

 

*yeah, but what about you?

 

"Dont worry about me, ok?...you didnt get hurt yesterday...did you?"

 

*nah, im good. thanks for askin', but aside from being a little tired, im fine.

He lies down in bed, starting to nod off again.

 

"Thats good ."I say, watching you begin to nod off.

(( I love how he's completely forgot about worry about me and asking what I was going to do XD ))

 

(Mostly cause he's tired, it's extremely early. XD)

Soon enough, he's fast asleep

(You could say he's "Bone tired," XD ,))

 

I smile, and then go over, kissing papyrus on the cheek and then sans.

 

Sans stays asleep, but blushes brightly as you kiss him

 

I quietly walk down the middle of the bed.

 

Sans remains motionless, seeming to be asleep

 

I get to the end of the bed.

I begin to climb down, which was that had to do since the bed had alot of grooves because it was a car bed.

 

The bed was surprisingly easy to climb down, most of it was all downhill

 

I am now on the floor.

I make my way to the door...I slowly push the door inward into the room. I look back to see them looking pracefully (peacefully) asleep. I smile slightly bey looking forward and stepping out of the room.

 

The house is silent, and practically lifeless without the skelebros around...

 

I look at the steps... I back up a bit and run forward. I jump......and use my cloak to glide down!

 

Safely landing upon the floor, you've still got quite a ways to go.

 

I landed at the bottom of the steps. I begin to walk... run across the living room, towards the kitchen

 

Kitchen is... Wait... There's someone in here!

 

Who could it be?

 

I stop, sensing that I wasnt alone...

I run under the coffee table in front of couch/sofa


	10. Mystery Solved?

You hear rustling from inside the cabinet under the sink.

 

I peek out from behind the leg, looking towards the kitchen.

I slowly come out and go to the kitchen

 

The pail, with clay in it, is on the floor, right where Papyrus and Undyne left it... But something still feels off...

 

I go to the kitchen...

I slowly approach the pail, cautiously

 

Nothing but clay in there, but... There IS something under the sink..

 

I had climbed up to look in the pail... I then look towards the cabinet under the sink.... "hm..."

I climb down and slowly walk up to the cabinet

 

The cabinet door flies open, and inside, there's a little white dog chewing on a bone?!

 

"Eep!"I yelp, jumping back when the door flies open

"What the?..." I say, looking at the dog

 

The dog looks down at you in surprise, before dropping the bone, his tail wagging behind him before he bows forward

 

I gulp and take a few steps back.

If I was my normal size, I would be cuddling the dog... But..who knows what animals will do to something my size?....

I see the dog get into a stance

 

He barks playfully, leaping out at you, landing just inches away.

 

"Ah!"I put my hands over my ears when he barks.

"Eep!" I yelp, jumping back, stumbling backwards. I land on my butt... I sit up quickly and scoot back. I scramble to my feet and back away. I then turn and..RUN!!!!

 

His tail waggs behind him as he gives chase, happily barking and panting.

 

I pant as I run like heck!

 

He barks, chasing you out the door.

 

The dog must have gotten in through the door...

I run for dear life

 

The dog gives chase, all the way into waterfall!

 

I am panting...slowing down slightly...

But I keep on pushing myself to run.... and to go faster

 

The chase leads you into a room, and the dog stops here... But... Why?

 

I collapse on the ground, panting...I lift my head.... 

Where...where was I? I look behind me .....I see the dog stopped, not coming into the room...

I roll over slightly.... Laying on my side slightly.I try to calm my breathing....

The fact the dog stopped pursuing me .....gave me a slight uneasy feeling

 

Over on a nearby pedestal, there was a large, red ball looking object...

 

I soon get up and I slowly go up to the pedestal and reach for it.My hand touches it

 

The dog somehow made it there, quickly grabbing the artifact, absorbing it, and floating away haphazardly

 

"Eep!"I yelp. I fall onto my side.

I look up at the dog...

"Ohhhhkay?" I say confused. I slowly get up.

I sigh.... I wrap my cloak around me after I put my hood up

I walk towards the exit to the strange room.

 

The... Exit has... Disappeared?

 

I run towards where the door used to be... I find nothing...

I have that uneasy feeling again....

I am breathing quickly panicking slightly.

I look around...I fall over....again.. I sigh.. I roll over onto my back.

 

A man, looking like only a husk of a monster, looks over top of you.

*What have we here?

 

I was scared and intimidated by the strange man.. I gulp." N..no one, BYE!"I say, sitting up quickly and getting to my feet, beginning to run. I was too quick for them to get a look at my face.

 

They, however, were FAR too quick for you to escape, as he picks you up, holding you in his hand.

*Curious... How did you end up here?

His voice is distorted, as if at any moment, he could fall away into nothing


	11. Hard'CORE' Mission

"Eep!"I squeak/ yelp when I feel something pinch the back of my shirt.

I try to run...i find myself not going anywhere... I then feel myself getting lifted up.

 

I struggle/squirm slightly.

"I.. I don't know b...but p..put me down!" I say. 

I struggle but it only causes me to sway...

 

*I've been wondering where that presence came from... The presence of a new human soul...

He trails off, lost in thought

*...I'm not hear to hurt you, only to pass on some important information, things that may help you.

 

I gulp, hoping he wouldnt try to....'take' my soul...

"Y..your not? I ask as im lifted up to his face. My hood falls down.

 

He eyes you carefully, before saying: 

*Firstly, It's probably an obvious sounding one, but stay as far away from that flower as possible.

 

The memories of flowey flash in ny mind...reminding me...

I look down...

"Heh...yeh.....I learned that within the first few minutes of being down here..."I sigh...

 

(He's getting to that, but obviously the matter of Flowey is more important if he's bringing it up first, without questioning your size yet. XD)

 

*... That flower... That was the result of my experiments with Determination...

*It's a great deal more powerful than you know.

*I don't believe even he has realized his True potential.

 

"W-wait what!?"I ask looking at him in shock

"Oh geez/great... 

 

((Just when I thought I couldnt be much deader... lol XD ))

 

...I hope he doesn't realize it...."

 

(He's referring to the Omega Flowey form. "In this world, It's-" Been completely unused, as frisk never made it all the way. XD)

((Another thing should be my multi colored soul. Its just like "wait a second... squints.. Seeing my soul is different... he says something like: very interesting or something lol))

 

*Yes... It's my fault it exists, and I deeply apologise, but it's a challenge I cannot assist you with, as I'm trapped here...

*The second matter I'd like to address would be your soul... It looks... Different. Multicolored. I've been researching since before the days we were plunged into the underground, and I've never seen a human soul like this...

 

I sigh...."I..Its okay... Everyone makes mistakes....."

 

" but...doesn't that mean...im trapped here too?"I ask

 

"My..my soul?" I look down at it

 

"...oh..... 

 

((sigh Another thing that makes me not normal...... LOL ))

 

...w..what d..does that mean t..then?..my soul is more 'valuable' or something? " I ask

 

 

((Now everyone is going to want to kill me more))

(It's not an abnormality. I figured it'd be more like a super power. The equivalent of being a monster who absorbed seven human souls. XD Big things come in small packages, don'cha know? XD )

((Lol XD maybe maybe ))

(But we'll [SAVE] the whole thing with power for later. XD Rimshot )

 

*In a way, it does make your soul more valuable, but it's no different from any other soul... Aside from... That power. That pure, unrivaled determination, it's a thousand times stronger that anything I've ever seen, and that's just at your small size!

*...Speaking of... How even DID you get so small?

 

I am listening.."is it just determination?"

"Oh..um...heh...I actually dont know.... I was just falling and then I suddenly felt a tingling sensation before I hit the ground, knocked unconscious.....then shen I opened my eyes everything was big..."

 

*That could be it! Perhaps your arrival in the underground triggered a chain reaction! Maybe-...

His voice trails off, he seems stunned

 

"M..maybe what?"I ask, wondering

 

(( it was the barrier lol XD oooooOOOooo))

 

I am still dangling 

((lol ha. Deal with it me lol))

 

*It just might have...

He looks puzzled, troubled, maybe even a little confudled, as he continues to think

 

(There are parts without holes too. XD)

((Um....hand holes? Thats why I said I will have to deal with it lol XD))

 

".... t..that made me small?" I guess

 

(There are parts without holes too. XD)

 

*It just might have...

He looks puzzled, troubled, maybe even a little confudled, as he continues to think

 

(...Idk. XD)

 

((He has a large hole in his palms))

 

I tilt my head....."oh! Um... By the way...W..whats your name?"I ask

 

(His "fingers" don't. XD)

 

*... My... Name?

He asks, inquisitive

￼ 

I am sitting on fingers, his fingertips are curled behind me.

"Y..yeah....um.....im Samantha"I say getting up, and doing a curtsey before sitting back down again

 

*Gaster.

He responds

*My name is Gaster... I am-... Was, the royal scientist, before I fell into the core, my greatest, and... Final, creation.

 

"Nice to meet you Dr./Mr. Gaster" I say.

"The..Core?" I ask, tilting my head slightly

 

*The power plant of the Underground, the core was designed to bring electricity all around the Underground, via geothermal means.

 

"Oh so thats how you guys have electricity down here.....That sounds really cool.

..But..how did you get trapped here then...and where is here anyway?"

I ask, glancing around

 

*I fell into the core one fateful day, just as I was putting the finishing touches on the last valves that needed to go in place. 

*...Rather than actually die, my body reacted to the energy adversely, and I was scattered across time and space. I'm left marooned, here, in the void. You can still leave, but as for me... I'm stuck. This is why I cannot help you.

 

"Oh....... How long have you been here?...."I ask feeling sad....

I feel something... In my soul.... Deep down...I feel........that I shouldhelp him somehow.. No... I WOULD find a way.... I feel/am determined to help him get out of here/ to get him out of here/ this place.

A red patch of my soul glows softly.....

 

*... Never mind that,

He says, focusing on your soul again, 

*The red part of your soul... It's glowing rather bright... You've had a spike of determination, haven't you?

 

"Y..yes, I do." I say, standing up and looking at him at eye level-ish

 

*What are you planning?

He asks curiously

 

" I will go ...but. I will be back for you gaster. I promise. " I say

 

A light purple patch glows faintly

A patch of orange is glowing just as faint as the purple....

((Bravery just because I'm not being shy lol))

 

*No.

He says, looking down,

*I appreciate the offer, but my time is up. There's no way I can go back.

 

(He's being modest, no one's even acknowledged him in ages.)

 

"And why not? Gaster..." I ask

 

The orange is glowing softly now as well as the purple

 

*I'm a soulless husk now, not even living anymore... But... I do appreciate your kindness... You'd truly be willing to undertake such a hard task? It would prove to be the hardest thing you've ever done.

 

The green glows ... But not as bright as red though

 

I nod. "Yes.... It's not good for anyone to be alone like this.... sighs believe me....I know what it's like to b..be alone.."I say, glancing down...

A dark blue patch now glows a little.

 

*Troubled past, hmm? It's fine, I won't pry for information, but... Looking at everyone you've met... You don't seem alone now.

 

"Heh...yeah, I..I um d..didnt have f..friends up on the surface.." I sigh.. I lift my head and look at him again. 

"Yea- w..wait. H..how do/did you know that?" I ask

 

*I know it sounds odd... But I can see and hear everything in the Underground. I just can't interact with anyone anymore.

 

"O...oh...."

 

A realization hits me

 

"W..wait then you have seen all that has happened to me?"I ask.

"... that means... Did you see me fall down here? " I ask.

The colors that are currently glowing, glow a bit more

 

*I did, but I didn't see you shrink, as you were already small when I first noticed you.

 

"Oh....darn it....so you've been studying/watching me?"

 

((Its like I was wondering when youd get here lol XD))

 

".. ..wait so you can see anyone right now?... "

I remember something and my eyes widen with worry 

"Oh no...I hope sans and papyrus havent noticed im gone!" I say worried...

 

*Somewhat, but I only wish to help. After seeing your kind heart towards monster-kind, It would be wrong of me not to try.

*They shouldn't have. It's only been a few moments.

 

"T..thank you Gaster" I smile slightly

 

 The green glows a bit brighter

 

"How could it have been only a few moments/minutes?"I ask

 

*There is no passage of time here. When you leave, it will be the same instant you left.

 

"Oh, okay... So you asked if im willing to take on the task.... 

 

 I look at him bravery.

 

...I am. " I say

 The orange glows more....those colors glow quite noticeably

 

He smiles brightly. For once, he had a glimmer of hope

*Thank you.

 

I smile back, happy to see him smile.

" your welcome gaster. Is there anything else I should know/ Do you have any other tips for me?"

 

(( whistles Dang! Look at that soul! Its like a disco ball XD))

(No, Sam, it IS a disco ball. XD)

((Its like he looks at my soul and is even more surprised by it lol XD ))

 

*... Curious... Your soul has only been glowing brighter since you arrived...

 

"H..huh?"I ask, looks down at it.

"Woah.... Your right. I feel.... A lot of emotions."

 

*...I sadly know nothing else to help you as of yet, but... If you need assistance, I shall be here, like I always am.

 

"Okay I will be sure to" I look back at him with a smile.

 

The green (kindness) glows more

 

*Sam, I need you to find my followers. They'll show you to my old lab. There is where you'll find answers.

 

"F..followers? Who are they?" I ask, tilting my head slightly

I look at him, now at eye level again

 

*Yes, I was a scienctist, and had several supporters helping my research.

 

"Okay, I promise that I will get you out of here. And I do all I can to keep those/my promises." I say with a determined look and/or smile

 

The red, orange, purple, dark blue, and green glow brightly

 

*You've no idea how much this means, I owe you my life, just for trying such an audacious undertaking.

 

"It's nothing really, it's the right thing to do and Im happy to help."I smile

 The Dark blue glows brightly

 

*You're truly a hero, Sam.

He smiles

*I have the highest hopes for you.

 

 

"Heh...t..thanks " I say shyly, rubbing the back of my neck.

 

"T..thanks gaster. " I say, smiling

" besides no one deserves to be alone like this" 

 

 A bit of yellow glows softly

 

 The other colors stop glowing because some of my emotions are stronger than them at the moment

 

" so um... How do I leave here then?"

 

He puts you down, pointing to the door as it reappears,

*That is how you leave. Take care, Sam. Great things lie ahead for you.

 

I turn around, sliding off.

 I take a few steps away but look back. "You too Gaster and thank you." I say before going to the door and stepping through.

 

You've been returned to where you were standing before, on the pedestal, the annoying dog still floating away. Just as Gaster said no time has passed.

 

I turn away from the pedestal and begin my long run back. I put my hood up and wrap my cloak around me.....I stumbled a few times....but that was in snowdin... I finally make it back a collapse in front of the coffee table..." man....I am so outta shape....." I pant.... I sit up, catching my breath...

 

"OH, THERE YOU ARE, SAM!" You hear papyrus say, "I WAS WONDERING WHERE YOU WERE!"

 

I look up

 

No, he was in the kitchen, walking to the coffee table, 

 

"GOOD TO SEE YOU! ALTHOUGH... YOU SHOULDN'T BE LYING ON THE FLOOR LIKE THAT."

 

I'll say that im laying then lolXD ))

 

"h...hi papyrus"

 

" yeah.. Sorry pa... papyrus"

I sit up and slowly stand up. I look up at papyrus.

 

He picks you up, putting you on the coffee table,

"IT'S GOOD TO SEE YOU UP THIS EARLY. SANS, THAT LAZYBONES STILL ISN'T AWAKE YET..."

 

" thanks papyrus"I say, when he picks me up, setting me down on the coffee table

"Heh...normaly I wouldn't be up this early, what time is it anyway?" I ask

"Let him sleep papyrus, he had a ruff day yesterday..." I say, mentally laughing/laughing to myself

 

He looks at the time, 

"IT'S ABOUT 8:30. I'M TO BE AT MY POST FOR 9:00."

 

"okay"

"Hey um..papyrus?"

 

"YES, SAM?"

 

" c..could you get me some clay from the bucket in the kitchen please?"

 

"SURE! "He smiles, putting the bucket beside you on its side, that way you could take as much as you need, "WHAT'S IT FOR, MAY I ASK?"

 

I just hope it wont roll off the table..

I glance around. 

I look back at him. I motion him to get down to my level. "Come here. Its a surprise" I say

 

He kneels Down

"A SURPRISE? WOWIE!"

 

I motion him to bring his head closer

 

He leans in close to see what you have to say.

 

"Im gonna make something for sans" I whisper

 

"OH, THAT'S- "He stops, realizing he can't say this aloud, instead just giving you a thumbs up.

 

I flinch when he suddenly out loud.. I relax when he stopped. I have a thumbs up back with a wink

 

He gets up, "WELL, I SHOULD BE OFF TO MY POST. YOU WANT TO COME WITH ME, SAM? YOU COULD ALWAYS WORK ON THAT LATER."

 

"B..but arent gonna go to hot land later?... I should do it now so it has time to dry before it gets baked(?)...but I could walk with you there and then come back here myself..."

"But then again.. I dont want you know who to see the something while im working on it....."

 

He smiles," I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL SHOW YOU, IF YOU'D LIKE! "

 

" when does sans usually wake up?"I ask

 

"NOT UNTIL NOON..."

 

Just then, Sans walks in through the front door casually

*hey you two, what's up?

 

" huh? S..sans!? H..hey um.. I thought you were still asleep or something... Papyrus said you dont w..wake up til noon... I t..thought you were gonna sleep pasta that time tibia honest. " I say, trying to through off suspicion with puns

 

Luckily my hood is up heh.

 

*eeeeey, nice one, kiddo!

He laughs

 

Papyrus' jaw is dropped, he could've SWORN Sans hadn't left the bedroom.

"SANS, HOW DID YOU EVEN DO THAT, YOU LEFT WITHOUT EVEN OPENING THE BEDROOM DOOR!"

 

*oh, i took a shortcut.

 

I giggle slightly along with him.

I look down at my feet... Now how was I gonna surprise sans...?..... I feel sad....

"h..hey sans shouldn't you be resting?...a..arent You tired from yesterday?" I ask

 

*nah, not really, but im kinda hungry. was gonna head to grilby's for a bite, but i came back to grab something first. ...you wanna come with?

 

"Y...you sure?" I ask

My stomach grumbles.... Not having eaten yet..

I blush slightly...

 

*c'mon, kid, what's the harm? a quick bite of food never hurt anyone, right?

 

"O..okay sans.. I'll bite " I giggle slightly....

"Yeah your right.."

 

He walks over, picking you up.

*alright, sammi, whenever you're ready.

 

"I ready already hehe" I giggle a little.

 

" see ya later papyrus"

I wave slightly

 

He smiles, waving back

 

I watch as we exit the house

 

Sans takes you down to grilby's for something to eat

 

*alright, sammi, what do you feel like havin' now?

 

"Hmm.....well a burger would be nice but... I dont wanna be wasteful.... Because I probably wont be able to eat it all ......

And grillby probably wont be able to make one small enough for me...."

 

*i could get what you don't eat, ya know. i could really use some meat on these bones!

 

"Hehehe you sure you don't mind?" I ask

 

*nope, not a bit.

 

He smiles

*so, that's what we're having?

 

"Yep" I smile

 

I am still trying to figure out how I can make sans surprise without him knowing about it...

 

*grilby!

 

 

*...

 

 

*speak up, grilby.

 

 

*Sorry.

 

 

*two burgers, please.

 

Grilby nods, walking into the back.

*You got it.

 

"Hehe thanks."I say... I put down my hood after im set down on the counter

 

*so, what to talk about while we wait...?

 

"W....well um....

 

'think sam, think!' I tell myself.

 

....I would like to know how you got out of the house without exiting your room.."

 

*oh, that. i have a few short cuts.

*it's hard to explain, i'd rather not go into it.

 

"Oh, okay..... So um... when do you have to go to your post?" I ask, I look at my hands on my lap

 

*my shift technically doesn't start til 1, but I may be asked to do a few extra sweeps of the area since i'm up so early. probably gonna spend most of that time on break, though!

 

"What do you do on break? Sleep like a rock? Hehe "

 

*yeah, actually, that's almost exactly what i do.

 

"Almost? What else do you do during break?"I ask curiously

 

*sometimes, i sleep like a boulder.

He laughs

 

"Haha I though you would say a bag of bones... Or in this context.... A mountain! " I laugh

 

*heh, come to think of it, i kinda DO sleep like a mountain.

 

"Hehehe"I giggle

 

*im gonna use that analogy now. thanks, sammi.

 

 

Grilby comes back with the two burgers

*Here you are, you two.

 

*thanks, grilby.

 

"Your welcome sans hehe" I smile

 

"Thank you grillby" I smile.

 

Grilby chuckles, 

*No problem.

 

I smile. I stand up and look at big burger"Woah...."

 

*like i said, i got this. i'll eat what you can't.

 

"Are you gonna eat your burger too?"I ask.

 

"...hey sans?... I..if its not too much trouble.. can you cut me some pieces?"

 

*sure, how small you want'em?

 

"So I can pick it up maybe? I don't know..."

 

He starts to cut pieces, making them as small as he can get them.

 

" t..thank you sans"

 

*hey, no sweat. just let me know if you want anything else, k?

 

"C..can I have some ketchup too?"

 

He's got the bottle in hand, 

*already on it, kiddo.

 

"Hehe good thanks" I smile

 

He puts ketchup onto your food, before chugging the rest of the bottle.

 

"Thanks again" I say.

I begin to eat

 

Once He's done with the ketchup, he starts eating too, not seeming to know what's on your mind.

 

I could ask papyrus to distract sans .... But papyrus is going to have to go to his post....

I sit in silence as I eat and think

I am quiet as I eat.

 

*hey, what's on your mind, kiddo?

 

I am snapped out of my thoughts. "Huh? Oh! Um...n..nothing really, j..just thinking" 

 

'Smooth sam... Really great job....ugh.' I think to myself


	12. Surprises

*nothing you can tell me? it's fine, i won't pry, but you're kinda quiet.

 

"Im quiet alot actually..heh.... Usually I'm either too annoying and talkative ((for people to stand me)) to stand...or im quiet and not noticed" I say, not making eye contact.

 

" but its probably because I'm eating hehe" I giggle/chuckle slightly to lighten the mood. I take another bite

 

*you ain't annoying,

 

He says

 

*you've been perfectly fine, I think.

 

"T..thanks sans" I smile slightly, glancing at him

I begin to eat again

 

As does he, but it doesn't take him too long to finish

 

I mentally sigh in relief. 'phew...'

 

I think again as I eat.

I eat until im full

 

*you ready for me to finish that?

I nod, wiping my mouth with some of a napkin

 

He starts to eat what you haven't, just like he said he would.

 

I scoot over so he can get to it easier

 

He soon finishes this too.

 

*so, sammi, what do we do now?

 

I shrug. "I don't know.... What do you wanna do?" I ask, my legs swinging over the edge. Im just sitting

 

*was thinking of sleeping, actually.

 

"Well should we go home then?" I ask, looking at him, trying not to be too obvious

 

*sure thing.

 

He gets up, paying for the food, before gently picking you up 

*You ready, kiddo?

 

Yup" I say as I nod, looking up as you scoop me up

 

He starts walking home

 

I sit in his palm, thinking

 

Sans walks back home, putting you down on the coffee table.

 

"I hope you sleep well sans" I say with a small smile , glancing up at him before going onto the coffee table

 

*you don't wanna nap too?

 

He asks

 

*it's cool, I don't blame ya, i'm just asking.

 

I would but ...Im kinda wide awake now, ya know? Heh "I say.

 

"But I will probably take you up on that offer some other morning."I wink with a giggle.

 

'I hope papyrus is still here'i think to myself

 

*alright,

 

He smiles, 

 

*see ya in a bit.

 

Sans walks upstairs, as Papyrus walks down.

 

HELLO, SAM! He smiles I WAS JUST ABOUT TO HEAD OUT TO MY POST! WOULD YOU LIKE TO COME WITH ME?

 

See ya sans" I say

 

"Hey papyrus" I say. 

 

" hmmm sure. "I say..

 

But I motion him to come here.

 

He nods, walking over quietly

 

" papyrus can you bring the clay bucket with us?... And is there anywhere that I can do it alone?... So you know who don't come to the post and see?" I whisper

 

I COULD PUT YOU UNDERNEATH THE SENTRY STATION. He whispers, which basically sounded like normal talking.

 

.... Yeah but what if you who comes around to the back?" I whisper

 

RIGHT, THAT WOULD BE AWKWARD...

 

...I KNOW A PLACE IN WATERFALL, BUT I CAN'T STAY, AND I DON'T WANT TO LEAVE YOU ALONE.

 

Papyrus, I'll be fine, I promise. Okay?" I say kindly and quietly with a soft smile.

 

He nods WELL.... IF YOU'RE SURE YOU'LL BE OKAY.

 

I'm sure papyrus. " I say quietly with a nod

 

He picks you up gently ALRIGHT, SAM, WE'LL BE OFF!

 

Hehe alright then lets go" I smile

 

Papyrus picks the clay bucket up, and walks out, starting to make his way to waterfall.

 

I sit in his palm, smiling slightly. Im excited to make san's gift

Once we are a good distance I talk. "hey papyrus?"

 

YES, SAM? He asks, stopping as you arrive in a secluded place, with nothing but a park bench.

 

"W...what do you think sans would like?.."I ask

 

WELL... He thinks ...MAYBE IF YOU MADE A FIGURE OF HIM TOO?

 

Do You think he'd like it?" I ask

 

HE'LL LOVE IT, I'M SURE OF IT! He smiles.

 

Hehe thanks papyrus I was actually thinking about making him a figure but.... I wasnt sure... So thanks for helping me papyrus" I say with a smile

 

NO PROBLEM, SAM! I-... OH I-I'M SORRY, BUT I NEED TO MAN MY POST!

 

"It's okay papyrus. When will your shift be over, again?"

 

((if he already told me, if not)) /

 

"It's okay papyrus. When will your shift be over?"

 

 

IT'LL BE A FEW HOURS, I'M AFRAID. YOU'LL BE OKAY HERE?

 

I'll be okay/fine papyrus, don't worry" I say with a smile.

 

He puts you down. IF YOU SAY SO. I'LL BE BACK AS SOON AS I CAN, OKAY?

 

I nod with a nod.)) 

 

I nod with a smile. " alright."

 

He walks away, after giving you the clay bucket

 

I'LL SEE YOU SOON, SAM!

 

"See you then papyrus" I say, tilting my head with a cute smile. I wave slightly

I go to the bucket, after he set it down and walked off

 

It's kinda quiet here without pap...

 

I go back to the bucket and get onto my knees to get some clay.

 

I manage to get a good amount out of the bucket

 

I take off my cloak and set over near to flower so I wouldnt get alot of clay on it

I pull the clay out and begin to roll shapes . I begin hum a song and then go into singing.

 

((Let me find the song))

I begin to sing but I hear an echo

I begin to sing but I hear an echo. I look behind at the blue flower. I smile 'that must be an echo flower' I think to myself. I look forward again, beginning to sing again...

 

*No fear showing, deep in U.N.knowing!

 

That one wasn't a line from the song!

 

*Glanced again, and then, there were noooooooooone!

 

(That's a touhou reference. XD)

 

I freeze hearing the echo flower not echo me... I am scared to look behind me...but...

 

*Ah, singing as if no one's there.... Not a care in the world...

 

He laughs

 

*Golly, I wish I could do that still!


	13. Alone?

It wasnt the echo flower anymore... It was another voice...

 

I immediately recognize that voice I quickly turn, getting to my feet. I am on guard.

 

 

*Howdy!

Flowey pops up in front of you,

*It's been a while, huh? Gee, you haven't made much headway in your journey, huh? You haven't even seen the majority of hotland yet!

*It's been a while, huh? Gee, you haven't made much headway in your journey, huh? You haven't even seen the majority of hotland yet!  
I step back. "heh...Y..yeah it has flowey. .....hey I'm allowed to take my time aren't I?" I ask, trying not to show worry or fear.

 

The nightmare from last night is threatening to come to the front of my mind....

 

*No one said you were welcome to stay down here forever either.

He replies.

 

Your right but no one said I had to leave right away either flowey"

 

*What if I told you there's a way to free the monsters?

 

".....im listening...." I say, not letting my guard down

I am still going to heed gaster's warning. I will keep my distance and keep my guard up.

I pick up my cloak from beside me and put it on, hood down. I watch him the whole time.

 

*The barrier can be shattered with seven souls. The king recently acquired the seventh, but doesn't have the guts to use them... If, say, someone were to convince him to use them...

*Well, I won't dwell on that, but it's nothing but good things for all of you.

 

"...... Hmm...... Whats the catch?" I ask

' some of it might be true but....I wont trust it all....I won't let him trick me again.' I think to myself

" and also... Why dont you? "

 

*The catch is,

He starts, dodging the other topic,

*The king is a tough nut to crack, convincing him will be hard.

 

I notice him avoid the topic.

"Okay then..... I have a question though... were you always like this?" I ask.

 

*Why don't we talk about something else. Like how close you and that smiley trashbag are getting.

 

...I thought you wouldnt want to talk about him seeing as you two 'talked' recently." I say

 

*My point exactly. If you saw what he's capable of... Your mind would change about him in a heartbeat.

 

" I doubt that. Because ((unlike you lol jk)) hes my friend and unlike you I haven't done anything that would make him mad......"

I sigh....

"why do you try to hurt others anywway flowey?...." I ask. I want help him deep down

In my mind I think to myself 'no wonder sans doesnt like you if you call him that flowey.....'

 

*...You know what? Never mind. Just get to the King, free the monsters, have your happy ending. 

He dissapears again. This wouldn't be the last Time you see him, though. He'd probably be back very shortly.

 

I sigh...

After he's gone, 

" But I want to help you too....." I whisper, looking down slightly

I turn back to the clay. I take off my cloak and put it right next to me as I sit on my knees.

 

The air around you is completely silent, save for echos of your previous conversation... It was really eerie.

 

I sigh... I hum quietly to myself......

(( im humming the song reflection from mulan... Lol XD)) 

I still stay alert though...just incase

 

Aside from the echo of your previous conversation, everything goes back to normal

 

I resume working when I started to hum.

 

The echo flower that held the conversation, closes to rest.

 

There is another echo flower, thats open, repeating the song im humming.

 

I sing quietly as I keep working

 

The air instantly clears, it feels much more at ease now.

 

I sigh... My mind wanders to what flowey said about sans.... I sigh. Why is it so hard to trust others

....

I mean what if he just becomes sick of me?....then what?....

I sigh..

 

Another thought crosses your mind. He couldn't. Not only did he seem like one of the kindest souls in the underground, even if he did somehow want to get rid of you, (which was extremely unlikely,) he couldn't without making Pap upset. Possibly even permanently.

 

I feel slightly better but... Then a negitive thought counters it...

What if they both get sick of me? Im probably a burden... Another thing for them to worry about....

 

It might be unlikely...but.

....

The possibility is still there..

 

Another flower starts echoing a song. One you probably don't know.

* I need to stop worrying about the things I can't control

I need to stop worrying about the dollars I don't own

I gotta stop worrying about the things I cannot know

But sometimes it feels so good, oh!

 

It fills you with... Mixed things, you have a multi-colored soul.

 

Welp that...definitely describes the human mind..' i think to myself

 

The flower continues to echo the tune. The voice sounds familiar, but doesn't belong to anyone from the underground...

 

" I wonder if it...was the other human...."I say to myself... I sigh....

 

Eventually, the flower closes itself up, and everything goes quiet

 

I sigh... I begin to hum reflection again

As I keep working hard on the figure

 

Eventually, Papyrus comes back SAM, HELLO THERE! ARE YOU DOING OKAY?

 

I am finishing up the figure for sans...

I finish right when papyrus comes

I immediately stop humming/singing, flinching slightly since I was focusing on making the figure as well as being alert and on edge from earlier.

 

"O...oh! H..hi papyrus. I'm doing okay."

 

NOTHING HAPPENED WHILE I WAS GONE, RIGHT?

 

"Um..

'...what should I do?.. I don't want to lie to him but.... mental sigh he doesnt need more to worry about/its for the best/ its for his own good..'i think to myself.

...n..nope, nothing but me working hard heh"I say, with a slight smile, slightly nervous


	14. It is a HOT land Indeed

He seems not to notice how nervous you are

 

NYEH HEH HEH HEH! LOOK AT THAT! He smiles at your work YOU'VE DONE AN AMAZING JOB, SAM!

 

I smile, happy that he thinks I did good.

"Hehe thanks papyrus"

 

NO WORRIES, SAM! He laughs SHOULD WE GET YOU HOME NOW?

 

I nod."yep, I have a plan"

"Okay so, We will take the clay bucket home. And get papyrus's figure and then when we are on our way to meet undyne, we will pick up san's figure"

 

He smiles THAT'S A WONDERFUL IDEA, SAM!

 

" thanks papyrus, let's get going!"I say with a smile

 

He picks you up

 

But before im picked up, I hide the figure under the bench and grab my cloak.

 

Pap gets the bucket, (and you with it, before walking home.

 

I sit there, quietly as we head back.... I think about earlier

'he said if I knew what sans was capable of.... It wouldn't really matter because he wouldnt exactly need to do anything special... He could end me at anytime, without needing to show his capability/ to show what hes capable of...'i think to myself

'In fact...anyone could end me at anytime/whenever they wanted, without much effort...'I mentally sigh....

 

I put my cloak on as we exit waterfall, entering snowdin.

 

'....its so hard to trust people... B..because others have broken it so many times when I was up there..'i think to myself.

I sigh slightly

I bring my knees to my chest.I wrap my cloak around me more.

 

SAM, Papyrus asks, YOU SEEM QUIET, ARE YOU OKAY?

 

Huh?"I say, snapped out of my thoughts.

 

" o..oh heh, yeah. Yeah, I'm fine..."I say not turning

 

"just. ....just thinking...thats all.."

 

YOU SEEM A LITTLE UPSET... WHAT CAN I DO TO HELP?

 

U..upset? Heh.. I'm fine really papyrus. I was just thinking about stuff tibia honest hehehe"i giggle slightly

 

"!

...YOU'VE BEEN HANGING OUT WITH SANS TOO MUCH!"

 

Hehehe" I giggle shyly at his reaction

 

I'M GLAD YOU'RE OKAY, REGARDLESS, THOUGH.

 

I soon stop giggling

"aahh....yeah"

I look around, looking to see if we were getting back soon.

 

You were approaching the house, so you were incredibly close

 

"..do you think sans is still asleep?" I ask

 

YES, KNOWING HIM, HE'LL BE ASLEEP FOR HOURS!

 

" alrightly then... And your sure this time?" I say playfully, referring to earlier, giggling slightly

 

!

 

S-SURE I'M SURE! THE GREAT PAPYRUS KNOWS HIS BROTHER LIKE THE BACK OF HIS HAND!

 

Hehehe ohkay then." I giggle

 

We arrive home

 

He puts you in his scarf as he picks up the clay figures on his way in

 

I relax slightly in his scarf..

 

"Be very careful papy" I say nervously as I watch him pick them up

 

SURE THING, SAM! He says, carrying you and the figures out

 

" thanks papyrus" I say.

 

We pick up san's figure on the way to undyne's.

 

Undyne Currently lived with Alphys in hotland, but came out here to meet you.

 

We are almost there to meet her

 

" hey papyrus? Who is alphys anyway?"

 

OH! SHE'S THE ROYAL SCIENTIST! SHE MAKES ALL SORTS OF NEAT THINGS!

 

My eyes widen slightly. I look up at papyrus.

"R..royal scientist?" I ask.

 

I smile slightly, feeling happy. I just knew that deep down, getting to know dr.alphys wpuld get me a step closer on helping gaster.

 

"She invents? What kinds of things? I ask curiously

 

SHE'S THE ONE WHO MADE ALL THE APPLIANCES IN THE UNDERGROUND!

 

" thats pretty cool" I say with a smile. 

 

I feel both excited and shy about meeting her.

 

DON'T BE SHY, SAM! SHE'LL BE EVEN MORE SHY AT FIRST, BUT SHE'LL WARM UP TO YOU QUICKLY, I'M SURE!

 

"Heh... I..I am pretty obvious about being shy..arent I? heh..." I say sheepishly

 

HEY, IT'S OK, EVERYONE CAN BE SHY SOMETIMES! EVEN ME!

 

"I know but.....i mean..how would you papyrus?, your so energetic and confident"I ask

 

WELL, I WASN'T ALWAYS THIS WAY! I WAS ACTUALLY QUITE SHY AS A KID, SANS HAD TO HELP ME WITH A LOT OF THINGS!

 

"Aww so you guys have always taken care of one another." I smile shyly

 

THAT WE DO! He laughs, ALL HIS PUNS ASSIDE, HE'S THE BEST BROTHER EVER!

 

I giggle as well.

"The puns arent too bad, they could be worse" I giggle

 

TRUE, THEY COULD ALWAYS BE WORSE.

 

Hehehe.. We almost close to undyne's ?" I ask

 

*Hey, Papyrus!

Undyne calls from a few feet away.

 

YES, I'D SAY WE'RE HERE. He Laughs, UNDYNE, HELLO!

 

I look in the direction of the voice 

"Hi undyne!"

 

She smiles once you and Papyrus are closer,

*Hey you two! Ready to get goin'?

 

Y..yep, are you?"I ask back

 

*Heck yeah I am! Let's do it!" She starts on her way, already at a half run,

 

U-UNDYNE, WAIT UP!

 

I flinch slightly we papyrus calls out. I sigh.

 

"We can try to catch up but... Just be careful with the figures papyrus" I say

 

NO, WE CAN'T RISK THE FIGURES... He thinks, WELL, WE ARE GOING TOGETHER, SO... HOPEFULLY SHE'LL SLOW DOWN IN A MINUTE.

 

I nod," yeah, let's just walk...and see if she will slow down a bit/'wait up for us."

 

Eventually, Undyne slows down enough for you both to catch up. That said, it still looks like she's itching to get a move on.

 

((Lol undyne XD ))

I think for a moment and then get an idea. " oh undyyyyyne!"I say in a sing song-ish voice

 

*Huh? What, what is it?

 

"I betcha can't go at our pace." I smile, smiling slightly

 

She immediately takes the challenge,

*What?! Of COURSE I can!

 

I smile. "Well, lets keep going then"

We continue at our pace

 

 

The transition from Waterfall to hotland was quite rough, as the sudden burst of heat sucks the moisture from the air.

 

I push the cloak behind my shoulders, and put my hood down. "Phew this is a nice change of temperature." I giggle slightly.

 

The two of them continue to walk, passing a seemingly empty sentry station.

 

I put my cloak over san's gift.......just incase.

I glance over at the station.

 

He's not in right now, it seems. Maybe he's off doing something for the time being?

 

'I wonder who's it is' I think to myself. I look forward again, looking around

 

Eventually, they arrive at the lab, standing at the big, metal door.

 

I gulp slightly, feeling a bit intimidated by such a large door

 

Papyrus knocks,

"HELLO, ALPHYS, ARE YOU HOME?"

 

I watch as papyrus knocks on the door..I put my hood up and duck down slightly it his scarf.


	15. The Yellow Dr.

The Door gently slides open, but there's no one there... Must be remote operated.

 

I gulp slightly, glancing around

"M..maybe we should c..come back later?"

 

NONSENSE, SHE'S HOME. He whispers, REMEMBER, SHE'S INCREDIBLY SHY, BUT SHE'LL BE OKAY.

Which part did he whisper?))

(The second part, about her being shy.)

 

Y..your sure?" I ask

 

"I..if your sure....."I whisper back

I stay ducked in the scarf.

 

(Tucked. XD)

 

((I almost put di instead of du....what the heck phone? XD ))

 

(Your phone is a jerk. XD)

 

(( im like a scared child holding a blanket up to there face lol XD ))

 

I'M ABSOLUTELY SURE! He smiles, walking inside,

 

HELLO, ALPHYS, WE'RE HERE!

 

*O-oh, h-hi, guys. 

You hear someone say. True to pap's word, she sounds quite timid.

 

I glance around....

I look in the direction of the voice...but I'm hiding slightly

 

Looking up, you see a certain yellow lizard sitting at a desk. She's looking at Papyrus and Undyne, but hasn't seemed to notice you yet.

"G-good to see you m-made it, g-guys."

I stay how I am

I stay how I am.

I watch her....

 

INDEED! SO, ALPHYS, WOULD YOU LIKE TO MEET THE HUMAN?"

 

*Y-yeah, That'd be nice, but... W-where is she? Y-you said yesterday that she'd be coming with you... I-is she late?"

 

NO, SILLY, SHE'S RIGHT HERE! SAM, SAY HI TO ALPHYS!"

 

I peek out a little bit.My hood hides my face. I wave slightly.

"h..hello"i say, shyly.

 

((Imagine if she dressed me up XD in anime clothes LOL))

 

Alphys blinks, surprised at your tiny size, 

*N-nice to m-meet you."

 

S...same to you" I respond

 

*S-so, uh... H-how long ha-have you been down here?

 

Um....this is my s...second day..."

(( I think lol jk))

 

*I-I only ask, cause... M-my cameras didn't pick up anything, I-I didn't see you enter.

 

..oh.....-wait cameras?...." i ask

 

*Y-yeah... H-how else am I-I supposed to keep an eye on everyone down here?

 

T..true..hey um... Are the cameras in the ruins?"

 

*N-no, I-I couldn't g-get back there to I-install a-any...

 

Oh...well thats okay."I say

 

((*S-so, how did you get down here, anyway?))

((Really??? I fell lol XD))

 

*S-so you have the figures?

 

YES, ALPHYS, RIGHT HERE! 

Papyrus hands Alphys the figures, which Alphys takes into the back, putting them into a machine to treat them.

 

I watch her as she takes the figures and goes to another room.

 

She comes back about two minutes later,

 

*T-that'll take five or ten minutes to treat, w-we've got p-plenty of time to do... U-um... I-I don't have anything p-planed really...

 

"WELL... THERE'S GOT TO BE SOMETHING WE CAN DO..." Papyrus thinks,

"...I'VE GOT IT! YOU AND SAM SHOULD SPEND A BIT OF TIME TOGETHER, GET TO KNOW EACH OTHER!"

 

*U-um, y-you sure?

Alphys looks somewhat nervous.

 

I hold the scarf up to my face slightly...I was a bit nervous

 

Papyrus hands you to Alphys, who holds you carefully in her hand. She seems just as nervous as you, however.

 

I flinch when papy picks me up suddenly, handing me to alphys. I look from papy to alphys,back and forth.

 

IT'LL BE FINE, YOU TWO!

 

*Yeah, Alphys! Why don't you show her those documenteries you showed me! I mean, she could've already seen'em, but... Still!"

Undyne adds, since she seems to be running REALLY low in dialogue over here. XD

 

*U-umm...

Alphys thinks on this, not quite sure what to say on this.

 

(I can't remember what Alphys told Undyne what the anime was. ^^; )

 

I look at them as they speak...I look up at alphys

 

((Look it up lol)

 

((Nuuuu, I is too lazy, can't you tell me? XD))

 

After a moments hesitation, Alphys nods.

*A-alright... S-sam, right? S-should I-I show you my room?

 

S...sure dr.a..alphys"I say, with a slow nod

 

*S-s-so... T-this way, I guess.

She walks over to the conveyor belt that leads to the back room.

 

I look around as she walks

 

As the conveyor takes her into the room, all sorts of Anime memorabilia can be seen.

 

"N..nice room. I like it"I say shyly

 

*Y-y-you... L-like it?

She asks, stepping off the conveyor belt.

 

"Yeah. I..I do "I say continuing to look around the room.

 

She puts you down on the shelf. Similar to Papyrus' dresser, said shelf was littered with action figures... Only these ones are more girly.

 

I watch as im set onto a table with the figures on it. I walk up to one, I was a bit shorter/smaller than them. I smile slightly.

 

This statue in particular was of a Neko girl.

*O-oh, y-you t-took an interest t-to that one?

 

"Heh..y..yeah I guess...the ears and tail are nice..."

((She will probably pick me back up to look at me and ask why I'm so small lol,))

"Oh! She's even got her own phone" I say looking at it.

"Heh. A phone would be pretty handy actually. That way papyrus doesnt have to worry about me as much ...but...",I sigh" oh well.."I say. I try to shrug it off

W-well, I c-could make you one," Alphys offers.

R..really? You could?" I ask curiously

"I-its not too hard to do, really, but it'll take a little while to do."

"I would really appreciate it alphys, t..thank you"

"I-It's no trouble at a-all. C-could you hand me t-the phone that f-figure is holding? I-it'd be easier t-to make a working mold for the p-phone that way."

S..sure alphys." I say before picking it up. I hold it out for her/hand it/take it over to her,"here ya go" I say

She smiles, taking it from you.  
*T-thank you, I'll get right to work.

With this, she leaves, quickly setting to work... Like, ridiculously quick, there were mechanical noises, and in about a minute, she comes back, handing you the tiny device.

I am confused when I hear the mechanical noises, that's for sure.

I smile when she comes back, taking it."wow that was really fast. T..thank you alyphs" I say

She smiles,  
*O-oh, no problem. I-its quite the marvel, I-I actually didn't think I could make one that small.

I look at the phone with a smile.  
I put the phone into my pocket and look back up at alphys.

"it sure is. And I will be very useful for me" I say, with a smile and small chuckle

*S-so... 

She starts

*M-May I ask why you're so small?

I turn and look at her...I sigh..."I... I wish I knew" I say rubbing my arm slightly....

*O-o-oh, you don't have any idea?

She asks,

*N-not even the slightest clue?

 

N..no....all I remember is feeling a tingling sensation sometime before I passed out when I hit the ground from the fall.... I woke up like this..."

 

*H-have you tried to r-remember anything more? Even the m-most vague of extra memories c-could help.

 

I..... I can try....."

 

I close my eyes and focus....

 

An image pops up... I fell through some sort of weird gray mist thing and I hit my head on something, being knocked out some time before I even hit the ground! So I must have shrunk before I landed.....

I fell through some sort of weird gray mist thing and I hit my head on something, being knocked out some time before I even hit the ground! So I must have shrunk before I landed

 

 

 

I feel a slight ache.....I wince lightly..

 

I open my eyes...I realize it was just a little headache......

 

I then look up at alphys

"I..I remembered something

 

*W-what? C-can you t-tell me?

 

W..when I was falling I passed through this weird grayish thing and felt a tingling sensation after I passed through it....and then I hit my head on something, passing out as I was falling still.... I woke up on a flower at this size...."

 

*O-oh, I-I see... W-what d-did the gray thing look like, W-was it solid looking?

 

"Like a sheet of mist.....or something... I passed right through it... So it definitely w..wasn't solid...."

 

*I-I meant in appearance, l-like a s-sheet of glass or a f-force field, I-if you'll mind the t-term.

 

"Oh..well.....it didnt look firm really... It did look like a force field or something though...."

 

*I-It did? ...I-It was probably the barrier then, b-but... The only other human I've ever seen didn't have a reaction like this to the barrier...

 

I put my hood down, feeling warm

"Oh..."I look down slightly 

.. And then look back up at her....

"....im not like the other human I guess...."

 

*N-no, b-but... That's not a bad thing... I-It m-makes you unique, I-if you ask me.

 

"T...thanks alphys.."I smile slightly, looking up at her....

I glance at myself 

"um....Hey alphys?.."

 

*H-huh? 

She asks,

*Y-yes, w-what is it?

 

".....h..have you ever heard or or seen a soul with multiple colors?"

 

*N-no, I've never heard of it b-before, why?

 

"...b...because.....I have one"


	16. Interruption

*W-what?!

She gasps in surprise,

*T-that's I-incredible! C-can I s-see?

 

S....sure....but I.... I don't know how it shows up really... heh"i say

 

*C-can you try to make it a-appear?

 

I can certainly try."I say, determined

 

My heart/soul becomes visible, the red section glowing slightly

 

She looks at it in awe,

*I've... I've never seen anything remotely like this before!

 

....y...yeah m...maybe It has something to do with why im small or something."

 

*I-It could b-be, I-I don't know... I-I may run some tests, though... T-that's only if you don't mind.

 

....u..um w...what k...kind of t..tests?" I ask, nervously..

 

*S-simple things, m-mostly just stuff to compare your soul to the others we've s-seen.

 

Oh..okay.....it...it wont hurt, right?"

 

*N-no, I-It won't, I-it's completely p-painless.

 

"I...if your sure...

well, okay then, I'll do it" I say bravely

 

*O-okay, we'll start with-"

 

*Yoohoo, Alphys darling!"

 

*Oh no..."

Mettaton kicks open a door in the back, 

*OH YES!

((Sorry for short chapter))


	17. Robot

I jump slightly, looking in the direction of the voice.And then soon after, the bursting open door. I quickly jump, before im seen, down off the side of the bed that is against the wall. I am now hiding under the bed.

*Ooo, what have we here?  
Mettaton reaches under the bed,

*M-mettaton, I wouldn't-

*Aha!

He says, laughing triumphantly as he pulls you out,

*Alphys, you never told me you had made another figure, this one looks so lifelike, it moves on it's own, even!

*M-m-mettaton, c-careful, that's not a figure, t-that's an actual human.

*...  
Mettaton stares in disbelief, looking at you, then to Alphys, then back to you.

I hear the voice and gulp. I look in the direction of it and see the giant gloved hand. I yelp when im grabbed. I try to stay still, hoping he would put me down....

...

I gulp. 'Why alphys ....why did youhave to say thaahat....'i think in my mind.

I gulp when he looks at me....my face is thankfully hidden

*Alphys, um... Here, you may want to take them back.  
He says, not knowing your gender or name just yet. He hands you back to her.

*M-mettaton, w-when was the last time you visited your cousin?

*Oh, Blooky? Yes, you're right, it HAS been a long time, hasn't it? I may as well stop in and say "Hi".  
He then leaves the way he came.

I breathe a sigh of relief when im given back to alphys...

'blooky?...wait, he's was related to Napstablook!?' I think in my mind.

I watch him leave.

I look at alphys. "he's Napstablooks cousin?"I ask

*Y-y-yeah, he is. S-see, he's not just a robot, inside of him is a g-ghost.

"O..oh. Thats pretty cool... But why doesn't Napstablook have a robot suit?" I ask, curious

*H-he never came to receive one.

Oh...But why? It seems really cool....and he could do alot with it.."

*H-he's just never done it. M-Mettaton's been asking him more and m-more frequently, but he's not came here for one.

Oh.....why not have mettaton take it to him?" I ask

*I-I haven't actually m-made one yet... I-It takes time, and I'd prefer it to b-be made to his specifications.

Oh...I see....well it's his choice I guess and he will chose when to come." I say

*I'm h-hoping h-he does soon, I-I already h-have some designs I-in mind that I want to s-show him. A-anyway, I-I need to get those notes, I-I'll be back in a second.

Alphys then leaves, presumably to get her notes.


	18. Mettahearing

I hope so too."I reply

I watch as she gets up, "okay, I'll wait here for you"  
I watch as she leaves the room....

A minute or two later....

I look around the room, sitting there, moving my legs while I wait....

Another couple minute or so pass by....

I had stopped moving my legs.  
I sigh, looking at my feet....

...

I perk up, thinking of something.   
I smile slightly before I begin to hum.

I begin to sing quietly. But soon I sing a bit louder as I sit up and stand, doing some movements.

Mettaton curiously peaks his head around the corner to hear who's singing, but remains silent, since he doesn't want to interrupt.

Mettaton curiously peaks his head around the corner to hear who's singing, but remains silent, since he doesn't want to interrupt.

I am singing the song reflection..

Look at me  
I will never pass for a perfect bride  
Or a perfect daughter  
Can it be  
I'm not meant to play this part?  
Now I see  
That if I were truly to be myself  
I would break my fam'ly's heart...

Mettaton continues to watch, curious, he had not heard a human sing so well.

Who is that girl I see  
Staring straight  
Back at me?  
Why is my reflection someone  
I don't know?  
Somehow I cannot hide  
Who I am  
Though I've tried  
When will my reflection show  
Who I am inside?  
....  
When will my reflection show  
Who I am inside?"

I sing, finishing. I smile to myself and go back to humming. I go back up the back, running my hand/my fingers skimming across the wall as I walk.

*My, Darling, you've got quite the talented voice. You been practicing?

I freeze and gulp.  
I recognized the voice. It was the guy from earlier...mettaton.

I slowly look back. "N..not really heh...." I say nervously.

I..I do p..practice but I..im not that g..good"

*Come now, beauty, don't discredit yourself, you're quite good at what you do.

N...no I..im really not that great...."

I take a step away."heh....well I should be going n..now....heh..." I go and slip right down, hiding under the bed again.

He pulls you out again,

*Hey, has anyone ever told you it's rude to run away from someone who's talking to you? Come with me a moment. Someone needs a lesson in confidence.

I flinch and yelp softly...I struggle and squirm when im pulled out.

"I..i'm sorry"

" no no t..thats okay you really don't have to d..do that s..sir"I say very nervous.

*It's my obligation as a fellow singer to at least give you some pointers.

He puts you down on the shelf you were on before.

*Now, let's see, first things first, you need a proper outfit...

I feel him stand up fully, I begin struggling again.

I take a step back when I'm put down.

"Wait-W..What?!? A...an outfit?..." I say. I wrap my cloak around me

After searching, he finally comes up with several different outfits, all made for dolls, but they all look like they'll fit you.

*Oh, no worries, I won't look at you while you're changing, I'm not indecent.

*Anyway, I, uh... I'm not too sure on your gender or anything, and I'm not about to take your robe off, so... Mind telling me a bit about yourself?  
(Its a cloak, not a robe, I know. XD)

I..it's a cloak."

...t...theres n..not much Too see...I..im not p...pretty or anything" I say

*Come now, clearly someone needs a boost in self esteem, I'm sure you look great.

I..im j..just shy is all...."

"But I will tell you the b..basic things about me...."

"My name is Samantha" I say and do a small curtsey

He smiles,  
*Nice to meet you, you're quite well mannered. I'm the fabulous Mettaton, the most famous celebrity in the entire underground.

C...celebrity?" I say nervously, becoming even more shy  
I quickly look away.

"W...why w...would you w..waste your t..time w..with s..some like.me? S..shouldnt you be....ya know, out there performing?"I say

*Oh? No one said a celebrity can't have downtime. Besides, look at you, something tells me you have potential.

Thats true..."

P..potential? Potential for what? "

*Stardom.   
He says, waving his hands around a bit, jazz hands to be exact. XD

*I can see it now, your name, up in lights!

My eyes widen. I gulp.  
"S....stardom?.." I say

"Heh....well thats flattering but I don't think that will happen ...heh.."

*Come now, don't put yourself down, you've got the potential for it! All you need is the confidence to make it happen.

I..its not that easy.... Heh...trust me I know. But anyway..." I say, trying to change the subject.

" I..im 17 years old and my favorite color is blue"

*Blue, hmm? Alright, hold on a moment, let's see if we have something in that color... No guarantees, though, I wasn't prepared beforehand...

He starts rummaging through the drawer again to find something fitting for you,

*Um... What kind of blue, a light blue, a darker one, or something in the middle?

*I only ask because I've got nothing here, I'll need to sew you something completely new.

Y..you don't need to d..do that for me"

My cloak and clothes are f..fine"

*Come on, please?  
He asks,

*I don't get many excuses to sew these days... Well, not for other people anyway.

....well... I guess I could use new clothes..... Since im gonna be down here for a while"i say

*Yes, now come on, let's get you into something nice, something MUCH more suiting.

He offers his hand, so he can carry you.

I slowly step on and sit down in his palm.

He gently picks you up, carrying you to his dressing room, which was a really far ways away, located in... Well it's a hotel that seems to be deticated to him! Anyway in the dressing room was extremely fancy, littered with all sorts of exotic materials.

I was still nervous about what mettaton was planning.   
Once we arrive, I look around in awe.  
"Woah.."

He smiles warmly,  
*What do you think? Glamorous, isn't it?

"Y..yeah" I say as I slowly nod, still looking around


	19. Fashionista

Mettaton sits down in a seat in front of a large mirror, putting you in the dresser it's attached to.

After I'm set down, I turn and look at around. My hood is still up

"n..nice place"

He smiles warmly,

*Why thank you, Darling, that's quite nice of you to say. I already know how fabulous it is, but a little reassurance never hurt anyone.

"Heh...I guess your right"

*Now, shall I get started on a few fancy looking outfits for you?

I look at the mirror.

"F..fancy? T..they don't need to be fancy." I say shyly, looking back at him

*Oh, come now, only the best will do.

He says this, implying he really wants to give you the best he's got. But, Why?

I sigh with a slight smile and look up a bit." oh alright...I guess one would be alright" I say

*Come now, only one? Darling, you're going to need more than one, I want to try a few different styles, if I may.

"M..maybe only a few would be okay..." I say shyly.

I...I just don't know when I would wear fancy things.."

*Oh, I do all the time, it's pretty simple really.

He gets to work, sewing together the first of many dresses.

((Wow no measurements? Lol))

((Hes a robot, he could analyse you as he goes. XD))

"O..oh I see."

I then watch in amazement of how quickly he is working

 

*Darling, I must ask... Do you have anything on under that cloak?

I was surprised. "O..of course I do!"I say

*I'm only asking because I need to see you. I need to make the measurements for this dress, but the cloak is making it a bit tricky to get your exact measurements.

O..oh..okay..sorry...."I say

My hands go up to put the hood down and take the cloak off but I stop..

"J..just promise not to laugh..."

*Come now, what's there to laugh at?

M..me" I say looking down slightly

*Why would I, though? There's nothing for me to laugh at, nor is there anything for you to be ashamed of.

...im not pretty or anything though..."

*Your point?

People usually laugh..."

*I'm not most people, Darling, I'm Mettaton.

I smile slightly."t..thank you"

I move my hands back up. I put my hood down and then take my cloak off. I set it down.

I then look up at him.

True to his word, he doesn't laugh. He DOES, however, chuckle ever so slightly, but not at all mockingly,

*See what I mean? Nothing to laugh at. You look just fine.

R..really? Thank you.." I say with a small smile

*You know...

He leans down so he's at eye level with you,

*You're actually quite cute, Darling.

He winks.

I watch curiously as he bends down. "I...i am?" I ask shyly. I blush slightly

*Mmmhmm, I don't lie about these sorts of things, I really DO find you adorable.

I blush more.."I..im not t..that cute really" I say shyly, glancing away

*Yes you are, Darling. Turn around and look in that mirror if you don't believe me.

I turn and look at the mirror.......

I walk right infront of the mirror.... I put my hand on it and then sigh, my hand runs down it as I turn away.

"I wouldnt even look good with makeup on/ Even makeup cant make me look better probably."

*That's your opinion, you're entitled to it... But it's COMPLETELY wrong, Darling.

"...Your just saying t..that to be nice..." I say. I look up....he looked kinda serious..

Indeed he did.

*No, I mean every word of it, Darling.

He sits up, starting to work on the dress. He has some astonishing speed with his hands, it's a wonder to watch.

He really meant it.....

I smile slightly."t..thanks mettaton" I say, turning fully towards him.

I then watch in amazement as he sews with such speed.

*No worries, Darling.

He soon finishes the first dress, handing it to you before beginning the second.

I take it and hold it up. I smile

.."I..is there anywhere I can change?"I ask

*No rooms per se, but... 

He sets up some cardboard around you in a square so that he couldn't see,

*Here, this work?

Y..yeah that works."I say. I go behind it.

((It's literally just one piece bent in half with makeup containers around it XD))

Mettaton continues to work diligently, before managing to sew the second dress,

*Alright, Darling, should I hand you this right now?

I slowly come out in the first dress

*My, Darling, you look amazing. Have you seen yourself in the mirror?

I turn towards the mirror.

"Woah......"I say, looking at myself

He smiles,

*See? What'd I tell you? Marvelous, isn't it?

I nod my head. " t..this dress looks great mettaton." I say, looking at it, I then twirl slightly. I look up at him and smile shyly.

*Glad you think so, but don't get too attached to it yet. There's more on the way.

Oh, o..okay"i say shyly. I wait to be handed the next one

He hands you the second that he just finished, beginning to work on the third.

I take it and then go back to change. After a minute I come back out in it

*Fabulous looking, Darling. Now, so far, which one do you prefer?

I..im not sure"i say looking in the mirror

"I l..like them both...but. I think the lighter blue looks better on me.."

 

*I'll Keep that in mind. Now, did you want this next one simple? Or more frilly? And, maybe some sequence?

Hmm....something that... Flows....and is.. Maybe elegant?"

*Elegant, hmm? Alright. I'll make you the most elegant dress in the entire Underground!

He quickly gets to sewing the third. 

I giggle slightly. I look at the mirror again

The dress you currently had on was a bit simple, but it was still very, very fancy.

I smile. I would feel very shy and conscientious In front of others with this on.

The next one that Mettaton turns out is even more detailed, with an abundant amount of frills.

I take it and go change again. I come out and go infront of the mirror

*I think that one suits you best out of the three so far... What do you think about the next one? More sequence, you think?

Seems to be a pattern here...

" .....hm.... More flow and wave..and maybe a little sequins..."

He nods, starting to work again. He seems to be getting faster as he goes.

I look at the dress in the mirror

(((The dress looks pretty good, lots of frills, nice flow. It was white and gold, or... Was it blue and black?))

)( ^ Another joke, I'll actually reply now. XD))

The dress looks stunning, not perfect (yet,) but still incredibly nice. It was long, and went down close to your ankles, with many frills lining its length.

 

'It looks interesting' I think to myself

The fourth dress seems to take just a tad longer to make than the others... Interesting.

I sit down on a closed blush container and wait

The next dress he hands you is actually less of a dress, and more of a super fancy coat. XD

*Thought you might want something to wear if you're ever in Snowdin, Darling.

 

I take it. "Oh thank you mettaton."I put it on and look in the mirror.

"I have been in snowdin, a..actually... With s..sans and papyrus.... Heh..."I say.. 

My thoughts go to sans.... "his jacket is so fluffy...." I say shyly/ a tiny bit dreamily, accidentally..

"I..i mean- papyrus's scarf is comfy too!" 

I say, hoping mettaton didn't hear the part about sans...

*Hmm, what was that, Darling, I didn't quite catch that, could you say that again?

Mettaton gets to work on the fourth outfit. This one is less like the long skirt-like dresses from before. Still long, but there's a V in the front and back, that goes up to about your knee level.

Samantha: " n..nothing" I say quickly. 

I look away

He chuckles to himself.

*Right, right. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. It'll be our little secret.

He winks at you.

I look over at him.

I am blushing a bit, I smile slightly shyly when he winks. "T...thank you m..mettaton"

*No trouble at all, Darling.

He says, handing you the fourth outfit, 

*Here, tell me what you think.

I smile a bit

I take it and go and change. I come out and look in the mirror

It looks really good mettaton"I say turning

"F..for some reason... I..I always liked the look of s..strapless d..dresses but I..I would probably be too conscientious..." I say shyly

*Strapless? Hmm, interesting. Let's see what I can do.

He gets to work on the next outfit with that particular idea in mind.

*You know, at first glance, I would have NEVER pegged you for the scandalous type, Darling!

I immediately turn to him, blushing, "wwhaht?! Im n..not, honest! I d..dont go too far with s..showiness. Showing s...shoulders isnt that bad...."

*Maybe, maybe not, it's up for debate, I guess.

*Beauty is in the eye of the beholder, after all.

B..besides... No one would look at me either way..."I mutter with a sigh

*Oh, come now, don't beat yourself up that way! It won't do you any good, you know.

I know..."

*I'm sure someone around here would love to be with you! We've all sorts of monsters, and with your personality, there's bound to be at least one who likes you!

Who would want to be with a tiny human? I would only be a burden... But anyways... Um I think your about to sew into your glove"

He gives his head a shake, righting anything he may have messed up with when he had his attention on you,

*I don't know who, but I've a gut feeling someone will.

" thanks mettaton."I say with a smile.

" Your kinda like papyrus...positive"

*Oh, don't mention it Darling, I'm just speaking my mind is all.

*...Interesting comparison.

Upon the mentioning of Papyrus, Mettaton seems to blush a little.

I smile."your secret is safe with me mettaton" I wink with a giggle

*W-what secret? 

He asks, his blush only brightening.

((For such a great actor, he doesn't seem too good at hiding love interests. XD))

I will keep yours if you keep mine" I wink.

((Lol))

After a bit of debating internally, he nods, still blushing about as much as a fabulous robot could blush,

*R-right then. ^^;

((Poor Metta. XD))

I smile" thank you"

"Hehe, so anyways... Is the dress done?" I ask

*It is, it is.

He says, giving his head a shake, handing it to you. This one looks interesting... While not an EXACT copy, it actually kinda reminds you of Toriel, noting how similar it looks to her dress.

I go and put it on... I look at the mirror and smile slightly, thinking about toriel

" thank you mettaton" I say. 

This dress here that he's made is the final one.

*Alright, Darling, you've got several lovely dresses to look at. Take your pick. Don't worry, you'll keep them all, just... Which one do you want to wear right now?

I try on the final one.

"Hm....."

I look at all the dresses....

"Hmm.....um mettaton?"

*Hmm, what's on your mind, Darling?

 

I want to wear this one but can you make me one without the stars?"

*Hmm? I figured you'd like the star. Fortunately for you, that's basically just a clip-on, pull it out if you want. You can stick it back on at any time later, if you want.

O..oh cool, thank you "I smile

"I wish I could have shoes to go with... but.....I highly doubt there are any that would fit....heh.."

*That's not going to be as easy, but... Hold on, I'll find you something.

He begins to search through his drawers on the dresser you're on, seeing if he has any useful materials.

I watch for a moment, hopeful that he will find something.....

I take the stars off and set them with the other dresses...

I look back at the dresses... But I notice one that caught my eye... How could I have missed it?

I go back, change and come back out.. I look in the mirror.... It was gorgeous

 

((First one on the left))

I then remember I have 2 necklaces with me in my pocket... I pull the nicer looking one out and put it on, looking at the mirror as I do.

Eventually, despite having to rob an innocent doll of its shoes, Mettaton finally comes up with a pair for you.

*Hmm? That's odd... Sammy, Darling, where did you get that dress, I don't remember sewing that one.

*No... I've no idea how that got here. 

Mettaton looks puzzled.

I look back and see him holding a pair of shoes my size. I smile  
"Thank you mettaton" I say, putting them on after he set them on the table

I tilt my head when he says that..."you didnt?" I ask  
"Thats strange...."

"But I still like the ones you made and this one... is it ok that I wear this?.... Do I look good?"I ask

*I'll say, you look fantastic Sam, almost better than if I made that dress myself, and that's saying something!

T...thanks mettaton, for the compliments, dresses, and shoes" I say with a shy smile

*Oh, it's no problem Sam, Now, come with me. I want to show you something.

" wait mettaton I have something for you"

*Hmm?  
He asks, curious,  
*What is it, darling? If this is about repaying me for the dresses, that isn't necessary.  
He brings his face down to your level to look at you.

I kiss him nose/face

He blushes brightly,  
*O-Oh, that's what you wanted to do, I, um...  
He looks closely at you,  
*My, I've gone and forgotten to put any make-up on you, how silly of me!

I giggle. " there now we are even hehe"

" a..are you sure you can? S..since im small?"

*That doesn't mean we can't try, right?

((a few things will be tweeked and added soon))


	20. Showtime!

*Hmm?

He asks, curious,

*What is it, darling? If this is about repaying me for the dresses, that isn't necessary.

He brings his face down to your level to look at you.

I kiss him nose/face

He blushes brightly,

*O-Oh, that's what you wanted to do, I, um...

He looks closely at you,

*My, I've gone and forgotten to put any make-up on you, how silly of me!

I giggle. " there now we are even hehe"

" a..are you sure you can? S..since im small?"

*That doesn't mean we can't try, right?

"Right. Um.. do you have a magnifying glass or something?" I ask before giggling

*I don't need anything like that, my vision is highly advanced. Now, hold still, okay? Let's get started.

Scene missing: We're unable to show you the scene with Sam getting makeup on because of Budget cuts. ^^;

"O..okay.but no mascara please"i say, sitting on the blush container with my glasses on my lap. I close my eyes and sit/keep still

And with that he begins to work his magic

((Thats right ;) lol))

Timskip  
TemSkip  
Timeskip

I open my eyes once mettaton says he's finished. I look up at him."h..how do I look?" I ask shyly

> He smiles warmly,  
*I think you look gorgeous, Darling, but turn around and look in the mirror, see for yourself!

Holding my glasses, I stand up and look in the mirror. I gasp slightly, putting a hand to my mouth...

" oh.my.Gosh mettaton! I look great!"I say as I glance back at him before looking at the mirror again. I put my glasses on. I turn around and look up at mettaton. "I look amazing, thank you so mettaton."

"I feel kinda spoiled/pampered.... I usually don't wear makeup except for special occasions. Which is kinda rare anyways."

*Good news!

He smiles,  
*It IS a special occasion! Would you mind joining me for a moment?

H..huh? It is?" I ask, curiously, tilting my head slightly,  
"S..sure I can but, what kind of occasion?"I ask as I come back over to him.

He offers his hand for him to carry you,

*You'll see, Darling. It'll be fine, you'll love it.

" oh, okay.i guess it's a surprise then." I say as I step onto his gloved hand and sit on the palm of it, although I was still curious about what it could possibly be.

He carries you into a dimly lit room, but from what you can make out, you can see lightstands, a few microphones, and... Hey, is that a camera?

Scratch that, SEVERAL cameras!

Its hard to make out.. But you can see the outlines of several monsters...

I have a confused look on my face. "What the..?"I say looking around.  
I squint slightly

Mettaton gently puts you behind his back, before saying this:

*Welcome, beauties...

There's a drumroll, before all the lights switch on, shining down on Mettaton.

*To the Fabulous Mettaton show!

The audience goes into a cheering frenzy, applauding Mettaton.

*Are you alive, Hotland? Make some noise!

The crowd cheers louder

*I can't hear you!

They cheer even louder!

*Hahaha, that's better! Now...

The croud hushes, as Mettaton speaks,

*I know we had an absolutely astounding episode yesterday, "We actually had a human here! I don't know if we'll ever be able to top that!" I assure you though, we can, and we will!

Maxwell Rhodes - 1/1/17 12:09 AM  
> ((He's referencing "Attack of the killer robot". XD ))

I gulp when he hides me behind his back.

I hear him talk outloud to someone, followed by a drum roll, which I flinched at, before the lights come on.

My eyes widen when I hear him say show.  
I gulp at the sound of loud clapping and cheering.

I become more nervous the louder it got....

I am shaking slightly... It all made sense now..why he prettied/dollied/dressed me up....

I gulp when he says he gonna top thr show from yesterday with something better than a human....well a normal human anyway...

*Alright everyone! I have a special guest here tonight! I want you all to make her feel special, it's her first time on stage.

My fear/thoughts is/are confirmed when he says special guest....I was that special guest..

He brings you back in front of him, presenting you to his audience,

*Ladies and Gentlemonsters, I present to you, the one and only Sam!

He Smiles warmly, and the crowd cheers. Clearly he has high hopes for you.

I close my eyes when im moved into the light..I then open them....now seeing just how many monsters were there. I gulp slightly and take a half step back, slightly nervous. I glance back and up at mettaton with a nervous unsure look...

He looks at you reassuringly,  
*Don't worry, Darling, you've got this, I promise you everything'll be fine.

"O....okay...I..if your sure"i say nervously before looking forward again. I gulp

*Go on then, Darling, sing something, anything.

Mettaton puts you onto the stage floor, and the cameras all zoom in on you.

There were microphones around the stage.

I gulp slightly. I close my eyes and breathe in and let it out....

I open my eyes and begin to sing

The crowd is silent, but the atmosphere is approving so far.

Im just a girl, you're just a boy  
This is my heart, it's not a toy"I make a heart with my hands and then wag (I almost put eat XD) my finger.

"So what with you playin with my mind" I make a motion

"We used to be cool, it used to be love  
Now it's become, something like a job" I do some sassy motions

"Like it or not, maybe things were changing right before our eyes"

I had began.

I was doing movements along with the lyrics

Meanwhile, Sans is busy flipping through TV channels, while Papyrus is making dinner.

"SANS, SAM IS TAKING A LONG TIME TO GET BACK... I'M STARTING TO WORRY."

*well, with legs like that, it's bound to take her a long time to walk places.

"SANS, I'M SERIOUS!"

*heya serious, im sans.

"SAAAAAAAAANS-"

*hey, pap, your show's on.

Papyrus is almost instantly at the couch, ready to watch the Mettaton show.

"SANS... DOES THAT PERFORMER LOOK... FAMILIAR TO YOU?"

*who, mettaton? course he does, he runs the show.

"NO, I MEAN THE OTHER PERSON, SANS, I KNOW I'VE SEEN THEM SOMEWHERE!"

*yea, you're right but...  
Wait, Is that.......

"YES, IM POSITIVE THATS..."

"SAM!"  
*sam!

They both say that last bit at the same time, shocked that you're on tv.

Back on stage:

"I tried to be a picture perfect girl" I sing, putting my hands under my chin.  
"But you were in your own fantasy world"I am walking around a bit, pointing out at the crowd.

"Try to control me like some kind of barbie  
But that just ain't me"I sing passionately.

Thr skelebros wasted no time in getting up and immediately rushing out the door to go and find Sam.

Back on stage:

"Cause I ain't a doll, this aint a dollhouse"I point to myself and then point down

"Your way to old to be, puttin me down like this"  
I point down

"And playing around like this"

"I ain't a doll, this ain't a dollhouse"I repeated the motion from earlier

"No I could never be stuck living life   
like this"  
"Behind these four walls, I ain't a doll"I say spinning at the 4 walls part

The Crowd had gone from silence, to simple cheers, to them cheering and clapping profusely, they love it! Even Mettaton is clapping and cheering, almost as if he wasn't even the host of the show. XD

You call the shots, right down to my shoes."I point down to my shoes.

I liked what you liked cause you told me to

"An I dont think that you could even tell."I sing while turning away as Im walking.

I face the crowd again  
"I fell out of love, but it never showed  
I gave up on us so long ago"  
But you'll never know,  
Baby dont pretend like you know me so well"

You notice above your head, on the ceiling, that there is a ratings meter... It looks like you've broken it, the bar that measures the rating level is actually outside of the screen. XD

I do the same moves as before :

I tried to be a picture perfect girl  
But you were in your own fantasy world  
Try to control me like some kind of barbie  
But that just ain't me

I ain't a doll, this aint a dollhouse  
Your way to old to be, puttin me down like this  
And playing around like this  
I ain't a doll, this ain't a dollhouse  
No I could never be stuck living life like this  
Behind these four walls  
I ain't a doll

I walk away slightly  
"I'll never be made of plastic........"

"So glad that my hearts elastic...."

I sing

I spin around and look at them again.

"No matter what you do  
I'll bounce back offa you  
Cut me but I'm not bleeding"I sing passionately right at the crowd.

I tried to be a picture perfect girl  
But you were in your own fantasy world  
Try to control me like some kind of barbie"

But that just ain't me"I sing passionately

The crowd roars in approval, they seem to absolutely love you!

Meanwhile, Sans and Papyrus are running at full speed to come and get you, Sans is in a big enough panic that he forgets that he could just take a shortcut. XD

I am doing such sass movements

"And I come with imperfections  
Epitome of perfection...."I sing. I was approaching the spot where I was originally standing at the begining

"If you cant understand, lovin the way I am  
Then your no good for me, so glad I kept my receipt"I sing ending with a pose, smiling and panting softly.

The crowd is still pumped, cheering and praising you.

At the back of the room, you could SWEAR that you saw two familiar skeletons, but there's so many monsters that it's hard to tell. ^^; 

 

I stand up straight and curtsey. I then see two skeletons.... Wait was that... No.... Sans and Papyrus wouldn't be here.....would they?

I shrug lightly. I turn and look at mettaton who is coming over.

*My goodness, wasn't that something?

Mettaton laughs, picking you up gently, holding you in front of the crowd for all to see.

*Thank you all for coming out to tonight's show, beauties, it's been wonderful! Tomorrow night, we'll be doing something rather astounding, I think...

Mettaton continues to go on and on, but his voice seems to kinda tune out, well, from your perspective anyway. Sans and Papyrus, however, continue to make their way up, its undoubtedly them now.

Heh yeah, definitely a new experience."I say before get picked up.

I shyly wave...

But I stop, seeing the skeletons again...  
Wait a sec...... Oh my gosh it is them!  
Sans and Papyrus! I immediately feel my face becoming pink.. I couldn't let them see me in this dress... I would be embarrassed and shy....

I look at mettaton, who notices the skelebros and my blush, putting 2 and 2 together


	21. Shy Star

*Hmm? My, this is interesting... Sam, head backstage a moment, I've got this.

Mettaton then walks over to block Sans and Papyrus' path.

Once im set down i hurry to the back.... I breath, I couldn't believe I just sang...infront of a crowd....  
"Phew..."I smile slightly.

I head over to the vanity and climb up a scarf hanging off of it.....

I pull myself up onto the top. I pant lightly before getting up.

You manage to overhear some of their conversation,

*So nice to see some familiar faces, you two, how have you been?

*eh, not bad i guess. you seen sam?

*Ah yes, our darling star in the making, she's... Not here at the moment.

"WELL, WHERE IS SHE, THEN?"

*No worries you two, I'll show you to her in a moment, she's just resting herself a little bit before we head back to see our dear doctor Alphys.

*fair enough, i guess.

I hear this.... I can imagine the fangirling from alphys and the embarrassment I would feel...

I quickly go and grab my cloak, putting it on. Using my cloak as a parachute, I glide to the floor and manage to slip out the other door.......

10-15 minutes later......

*Alright, I'll go get her, wait here a moment, will you?

Mettaton leaves, walking to the dressing room.

*Sam, Darling, we have guests, they're dying to meet you.

There's no response obviously.

*Sam, don't be shy, it's only your friends, they're just worried about you is all, nothing to get worked up about.

Again, no response.

*... Okay... Sam, I hate to say it, but I can't leave them hanging. Forgive me, but I'm coming in.

Mettaton opens the door.

*Sam? Where did you go?

*so, she's not here?

*HUH?! O-oh, W-what are you talking about, Sans, of course she's in here! ...S-somewhere. ^^;

Sans starts looking through everything, looking for you, Papyrus soon following when he sees what's going on.

((Updated))

((Also the fashionista chapter has been edited))


	22. (Short) New Area

((Flash back note))  
Before I had left the dressing room earlier, I found a strange bag fit for my size.... I had shrugged off my curiousity of where it came from...  
I had stuffed my normal clothes in before I left.....

\-----------  
((Back to the story))

Meanwhile.....

I'm going as fast as one can with the flats I was wearing...

The area around you looks quite different from the rest of hotland. After a long walk through hotland, under the still active puzzles, you find yourself in a room, surrounded by black and purple... And are those... Cobwebs?

I slow down and glance around as I walk....  
I notice the cobwebs around ....  
"Where the heck...."I say quietly....

My hood is up, hiding my face. I try my best to be careful... It's not that I disliked spiders... I think they're cool but at this size ..... It would be frightening........

I carefully step forward, trying to avoid the webbing.....

((Sorry for the shortness))  
((No pun intended lol))


	23. A Sticky Situation

You wind up caught in it unintentionally,

*Come here, Dearie, I'd like to see you, haven't had a visitor in a little while.

You hear a voice, obviously feminine. Whoever this is has a light french accent, but... Where she is, it can't quite be said.

*. . . You're supposed to step forward, Dearie.

Obviously you can't right now, you're stuck at the moment.

*. . . Come on now, don't be shy, dearie.

Still can't move.

*Fine, fine... I'll come to you then.

A much larger spider lands beside you. She seems astounded upon finding you're tiny.

*Well... That explains why you couldn't come see me...

I feel my foot get stuck. I tug on my foot. I freeze at the sound of a females voice. It causes me to glance around, trying to see where the stranger's voice was coming from.....

I couldnt step forward like the voice asked......

I get worried when the said that they would come to me...

I make a startled noise when an 8 legged figure suddenly lands beside me. She looks at me and speaks, while I tremble with fright...... I desperately try to pull my foot away..... If I wasnt panicking so badly I would have remembered my hidden dagger and used it but I didnt.... 

*Hold on, stay still a moment, I'll free you, Dearie. 

She reaches down, attempting to free you.

*Apologies, we weren't expecting someone so Small, we figured humans were a bit... Bigger. ^^; 

My eyes widen when she reaches for me.... I tug, trying to pull free.....but i didnt account for my shoes......  
I had pulled my foot out of the shoe....but in doing so I caused myself to stumble back and land in part of a web... I was really stuck now......

I struggle lightly..... I was so scared... What if she was trying to trick me.....to eat me? My hood hides just my face right now.

She pulls you out, freeing you,

*You need to watch your step in here, dearie, you'll wind up stuck.

I turn my head away, closing my eyes, as she reaches again.. My eyes were getting teary.I can feel her fingers touch my waist, pulling me out. I squirm lightly as im lifted up.

I hear what she says..... I slowly look at her as she is lifting me to her face. "H...huh? "I was confused as to why she was telling me this....

"I....im sorry to have disturbed you miss (miss spider lol)) I...I didn't mean to"I manage to say to her, nervously. 

*Oh, it's no trouble, I enjoy having guests. You know, we had another human come through here. They were... Well, they were a lot bigger, but... Oh, nevermind. They haven't come around again, though, haven't seen them since they left. To be honest, I'm a bit worried, but... Maybe I shouldn't...

She trails off, spacing out a little it seems, lost in thought.

I feel relief wash over me.... "thank you miss" I say.

I listen to her talk about the human that papyrus was talking about earlier... I feel bad for being told by flowey about what had become of them..... 

Her pet walks by, snapping her out of her trance as it hands her your shoe,

*Oh, Pardon. You may want this back.

She hands you your shoe.

*Don't mind Cupcake, their harmless.

She smiles at you reassuringly.

"I..Im sorry to hear that-"  
I flinch when a huge spider comes! I tremble

*Don't worry too much, you're safe here, alright?

I take my shoe. "You promise miss?" I ask her, not knowing her name.

*I promise you, you'll be alright.

"Thank you um....what is your name miss?"I ask

*I'm Muffet. What about you?

"Im Samantha, nice to meet you" I respond to her 

*It's nice to meet you too, Dearie. You know, I always enjoy having guests in my parlor, but it's always nice to see their faces... Would you mind taking your hood off? I'm sure it must be sweltering in there, what with us being in hotland.

I..I guess I can for a few moments...."I say before taking my cloak off infront of her face.I look at her, she could see all of me now.

She smiles warmly at you,  
*You look very pretty, I think. Tell me, are you hungry at all? Can I get you anything?

"T...thank you miss muffet"i smile shyly

"I am a bit hungry yes but I don't have any money to give you for any.....im sorry... I wish I did..."I say truthfully

*That's fair enough, I think we can spare a donut or something of the like. Our previous guest donated a great deal of money to us, it was really kind of them.

A..are you sure? You don't have to do that for me muffet."

"They did? That's really generous and kind of them."I say...

"I..I could make you something later and bring you it as payment sometime"

*Hmm... Well, you don't have to if you don't want to, but I wouldn't mind if you did.

A...alright I will get to it when I can"i say to her with a thankful smile

She smiles, placing you down on a nearby table,

*Now...

She looks through her pantry, before pulling out a donut. It's bright purple, and has several spiders on it made of black icing,

*Here we are. This okay? It's all I have to offer at the moment before we start baking more.

I glance around, it was a cool looking kitchen.....

I then spot the spiders in the pastries.I was not expecting that... I shudder lightly. I didn't want to eat poor spiders.....  
I was curious as to why they were even in the donut... Was it on purpose or accidental?......but I was afraid to ask.... Afterall I didn't want to offend her....

"Yes that fine, I don't eat all that much to begin with heh heh...."I say 

*If you're wondering about the spiders, it's just icing, our donuts are stylized this way is all.

She says this, almost reading your mind.

*Everyone asks the same question, wondering if they're real, so I figured I'd just answer that here and now.

I actually was wondering.....heh... Thank you ... I'm so the spiders arent real then? "I ask, tilting my head slightly 

*Yes, they're just decoration, look.

She dips her finger in gently, some of the black icing sticking to it, the remainder stuck to the donut being smudged.

*See?

She giggles slightly, licking her finger clean.

I watch her and smile when I see that she is right. "Thank you muffet. Can I have a small section of the donut cut off ? Since I don't eat much?"

*Sure.

She smiles, taking out a butter knife, cutting the donut into several pieces, before handing you the smallest of said pieces.

*Let me know if you need anything else, okay?

T..thank you muffet. "I say before taking the piece and sitting down, beginning to eat it.

*It's no trouble, I bake these things all the time, let me know what you think.

She sits down in a chair beside the space you're sitting at.

*I have to wonder, where are you coming from? You seem to be dressed quite fancy... Almost like you came from the upper parts of hotland.

It's pretty good and yeah I came from a mettaton show..... Heh...."I say shyly

*O-oh... H-him.

She looks away, trying to hide her rather obvious blush,

*H-he's n-nice, isn't he?

Yeah, hes pretty nice.... He uh.... Made me a bunch of clothes, specifically dresses... Which are in my bag...... And he um.... Put me on stage..... Where some of my friends showed up.... And i uhh... Snuck away afterwards because I didn't want them t..to see ..heh...."i say, embarrassed 

*Oh, I see... That's fair enough, I guess. Well, I'm sure you don't need to worry, most of us around here are excepting of people, and a girl wearing a dress isn't anything too bad anyway. I'm sure you don't need to be embarrassed at all.

Y..yeah but I..im shy....."I say, having finished the donut.  
"A.. And I don't wanna get f..flustered in front of them."

*It'll be okay, I'd have to think. If they're your friends, they should understand.

Y...yeah but- uh... can you keep a secret?...."I ask nervously

*Hmm? Sure, I guess.  
*What is it?

I... I think I like....like..... One of them....."

*Well... That's not something to be super ashamed of. I, um... I have a close friend I like too, but... I don't think my chances are too high with them... Y-you, I think you'll be okay, but... I, myself... I can't say. ^^;  
*I'm usually not very shy at all, very vocal about everything, but... Well, they manage to fluster me, so... I can see where you're coming from.

"T..thanks muffet...."  
"Well I should be heading out"

A brief flashback has us see that Sans, Papyrus and Mettaton have all made a HUGE mess of the dressing room, looking for you.

*aaaah, damnit, she's not in here!

"WHERE COULD SHE BE, I CAN'T SEE HER ANYWHERE!"

*Gentlemen, Gentlemen, please! I'm just as worried as you are, but let's calm ourselves a bit. She's probably gone off to get back to the Lab herself.

*uh... that's fine i guess, but how is that supposed to make me feel calm?! she could be litterally anywhere out there right now, what if she's gotten hurt or something, we already lost one close friend, mettaton! ...we... we can't lose this one too...

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, THEY'RE STILL OKAY, RIGHT SANS?"

*y-yea, pap... the kid's still just lost is all... they'll be back, im sure.

"OH. THAT'S GOOD, I CAN'T WAIT TIL THEY MEET SAM!"

Papyrus beams, the thought calming him down at least.

*yea... anyway, which way would she have taken?

*I can't say for certain, but she's probably this way. Follow me, and keep your eyes peeled, boys.

The three of them make their way to muffet's parlor, looking for you the entire time.

*Cutting back to see you and Muffet in the present: *

*Well then dearie, I'll see you on your way. Perhaps you'd like me to take you where you're going? I don't mind too mu-

There's a loud knock at the door. This gets Muffet to jump slightly. 

*H-huh?! W-who's there?

Just then, Papyrus bursts through the door, Sans and Mettaton standing behind him awkwardly,

"SAM, ARE YOU IN HERE? WE CAME TO FIND YOU!"

*pap, calm down.

"SANS, WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT, I AM CALM."

*Papyrus, you kicked Muffet's door off it's hinges.

Mettaton sighs when he says this.

*My apologies, I'll pay to repair the door. Anyway, he IS right, we're here to find our friend, has she come by at all?

Muffet tries to hide her blush from him, gesturing over to you.

*Y-yes, I-I have her right here, s-safe and sound, Mettaton.

"Thanks muffet "I say   
I jump, looking over as well when there is a knock at the door

I nervously pick up my cloak and put it on, letting it down over my shoulders, hiding the dress.... 

I make a startled noise when the door is kicked down and to my surprise it was sans, papyrus and mettaton!? My eyes widen....

I try to turn and sneak away but when muffet features to me.... I gulp nervously, standing there...  
"Um... Hey guys?...heh..." I say with a short awkward wave.....


	24. Found the Sammi

Sans sighs in relief,

*heh... im glad you're okay, kiddo. you had us worried sick.

Papyrus bounds over to you, scooping you up in his hands before hugging you close.

"SAM, I WAS SO WORRIED ABOUT YOU, I THOUGHT YOU GOT LOST!"

Heh.. Sorry about guys, I didn't mean to-"  
I was caught off guard when papyrus bounds over. I make an adorable startled noise when he scoops me up.

" aww pap hehheh, im sorry."I say, hugging his jaw/cheek/left side of chin? (Idk)  
"I didn't mean to make you guys worry so much." I say

"But im alright see?"I say

"Y-YES, I... I'M JUST GLAD YOU'RE OKAY IS ALL."

*i think we all are, pappy.

"C-CAN WE HEAD BACK NOW?"

(Mettaton: )  
*Hmm... Yes, maybe we should, we wouldn't want to trouble Muffet any more than we have, right?

(Muffet: )  
*O-oh, you're not being any trouble at all, I-I don't mind having you at all.

I smile gently.  
"Im ready when you guys are..."I say

I look over at muffet.

Muffet smiles at you,

(Muffet: )  
*Thank you for stopping by, Dearie, it was nice to meet you. Feel free to drop by anytime, okay?

I wave "no problem and dont worry I will. See ya muffet"i say to her

Muffet waves with one of her many hands, as Papyrus walks out the door with you, Sans and Mettaton following.

I turn and watch as we walk out the door, leaving her parlor.

The four of you arrive at a trashed lab.

(Mettaton: )  
*Alphys, Darling? What's happened here?

(Alphys: )  
*I-I can't find Sam, she just vanished!

(Mettaton: )  
*We found her, Alphys, don't worry. I, um... May or May not have borrowed her for a little while.

(Alphys: )  
*M-mettaton, I nearly had a heart attack!

She sighs in relief when she sees you with Papyrus.

I see the trashed lab. "Uh oh..."

I felt bad for alphys..  
"Mettaton your gonna have to help her clean up now"

(Mettaton: )  
*Yes, I know... Would you two mind helping us out as well?

*yea, sure thing, i guess.

"GLADLY!"

Papyrus sets you down, before helping Sans, Mettaton and Alphys all clean up. 

I sit down and watch. Propping my head up with my hand. I sigh.... I felt bad that I couldnt help....

It doesn't take too long for them to finish.

(Mettaton: )  
*Well, that was easy.

*yea. helps that i know a few cleaning shortcuts, makes things like this a breeze.

"SANS, WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT? YOUR ROOM IS FILTHY, WHY NOT CLEAN THAT, THEN?"

*cause im a lazy bones. 

I cant help but chuckle at the pun....

"SANS, NOW ISN'T THE TIME FOR PUNS!"

*c'mon, any time is a good time for a pun.

Sans chuckles,

*maybe that lamp back home would help you out

"SANS, HOW WOULD A LAMP HELP ME WITH ANYTHI-"

*you need to lighten up a bit.

"...SAAAAAAAAAAAAANS!"

*alright, alright, i'll stop.

I laugh at the second pun... "that was a good one sans"i call out to him.

(Alphys: )  
*S-so, Mettaton... W-why did you take Sam to begin with?

(Mettaton: )  
*Well... I gave her a chance to be in the limelight. I think she did pretty well for her first time, a big debut like that, and she did it near flawlessly.

*thanks, kiddo. thought you might like that. real rib tickler, huh?

"SANS, WHY DO I GET THE FEELING YOU'VE MADE THAT JOKE BEFORE?"

*may or may not have. can't say.

"No problem sans hehe"  
"It sure hit my funny bone though hehe" 

(Alphys: )  
*W-well... I-I hate to be THAT person, but... W-we still need to run those tests, Sam. Would you mind coming with me?

"Oh yeah I almost forgot. Um see you guys later"I say, waving to mettaton, papyrus and sans. 

I quickly go over to alphys

The three of them leave the room, leaving you with Alphys.

*S-so... This won't t-take too long.

She picks you up gently,

*Y-you ready?


	25. Lab Stuff

I slowly nod "yeah I'm ready "

Alphys nods, taking you to her room, setting you on a desk with some machinery. Looks complicated.

I sit down on the desk.... I push my my cloak over my shoulders. She can see the dress.

*O-oh... T-that's a nice dress... D-did Mettaton make that for you?

She sets up a machine, turning it on with a small whir. The hum from the machine is... I can't say it's soothing, but it's not off-putting to listen to either.

No actually... Idont know who made it... We just found it ... But mettaton did make the ones I put in this small back pack.... Which I found...."  
I gulp a bit nervous about the machine.

*Y-you don't know...?

She seems confused, thinking about it, but snaps herself out of it shortly after.

*D-don't worry, we're just looking at the properties of your soul, I-It won't hurt, trust me. W-we've run this machine on monsters before, a-and our souls are notably more f-fragile. I-I think you'll do fine.

"A..alright..if your sure alphys."

I take a deep breath and exhale. "Im ready"

She sits you down on top of the machine.

*Normally I'd have you place your left hand on the machine, but you're small enough to fit your entire body on the hand scanner... That might actually be a good thing, could mean we get a more accurate result.  
*A-and that's saying something, my machines are VERY accurate to begin with.

"T..thats good. Um..how long will the scan take?" I ask

*It takes a-about thirty seconds.

She starts the scan, and your soul appears in front of you.

I watch as my soul appears infront of me.

The machine scans your soul, running a scan over every section of it.

I watch as it scans each color section....  
Red, orange, yellow, green, cyan, blue and purple.....

*S-strange... T-the scan is usually done by now... M-maybe it's because your soul is more complex?

Alphys thinks to herself, trying to find the answer, but also trying to keep you calm too.

"That would be my guess"I say to her before look back down at my soul.

Eventually the scan finishes, and Alphys looks over the results. She's completely baffled by the looks of things.

I watch as a paper comes out of the machine and picked up by alphys......

I look at her face and see her surprised expression."whats do they say?"I ask, a bit nervous

*I-It's just the statistics the machine brought up... W-we already established your soul is unique, b-but... I've... I've never seen a soul this powerful before.

My eyes widen a bit.... Gaster had said something like that as well....

I wondered if I should ask her if she knows of gaster, now or a bit later....

*I-It's... I-I don't know what to say, N-not even the old record books have anything about something like this.

Now may be a good time to ask.

I sigh "um ..hey alphys?"I say to her

*Y-yes?

She asks, not looking away from the paper just yet.

"Um...... Can I ask you something?"

*S-sure, w-what did you want to know?

I take breath and ask...  
"Do you know of ... Dr. Gaster?"

((Dun dun dun!))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments and questions. i love feedback!

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments so I know to keep updating on this site


End file.
